Otaku Twins
by Lani0108
Summary: Otaku Twins is about Otaku Twins, well, GENIUS Otaku Twins, these genius otaku twins created a machine that can make a portal going to the Hunter X Hunter world, what happens as they get stuck in the Hunter X Hunter world without any of their inventions to use? Killua X OC , Gon X OC (Let's just see where our imagination will take us!)
1. Machine X Coincidence X Meeting

_**Lani: Yooooo, guys! Lani here! This is the first Hunter X Hunter fanfic I've ever posted online! And, I know I said that I would post during Summer, but I got too excited! This HxH is based on the 2011 version, if you're wondering. I actually wrote this with my sister, well, let's just call her Violet! She's a genius in making fanfictions, but she never really posts it online! Well, here she is!**_

_**Violet: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! What's up? Anyway, if you guys are wondering, I don't have an account, that why I've never posted my Fanfics online and I think its tiring...**_

_**Lani: Hey! I just got an idea, guys! What about mention in your reviews if you want Violet to make an account? If you ever do review...**_

_**Violet: Yeah! That's a great idea! Just let THEM decide so I don't have to worry about it ^.^**_

_**Lani: Sadist...**_

_**Violet: SHUT UP, anyway here's the first Chapter!**_

_**Lani: Okay! Character Introduction!**_

* * *

_**Character Introduction!**_

_**Lani: Okay! Here in the story, I'm a 12 year old girl with pink, curly hair. My name is Murasaki Hana. I'm wearing a small pink long-sleeved jacket with a hood and white t-shirt inside, and black shorts with one thin pink stripe at the bottom of the shorts and with long black stockings with one pink stripe on top, and black combat boots with pink shoelaces.**_

_**Violet: YO! In the story, I'm a 12 year old girl with purple, straight hair. My name is Murasaki Natsumi and everything is exactly the same as Lani except what's pink in her clothes are purple in mine ;)**_

_**Lani: Yours is so short! T^T**_

_**Violet: ON WITH THE FREAKIN STORY**_

_**Lani: Okay! Done with the introduction! Time to start the story! Enjoy Guys!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Machine X Coincidence X Meeting**

"Okay, so I think we're about done here", said a girl with curly, pink hair, "Yeah, and I'm pretty much done with the remote", said a girl with straight, purple hair, "So, do you think this machine we made will actually go to the Hunter X Hunter world?" asked the pink haired girl. "Of course I do! We're Geniuses!" said the purple haired girl posing with a grin on her face. "But what if something goes wrong and we go to another world?" asked the pink haired girl, "THAT'S what I built the remote for!" said the purple haired girl, "Then let's test it! Come on!"

* * *

**And so, the girls set off to the World of Hunters. I'm sure you're all wondering who these girls are, well, these girls are the Otaku Twins, they're GENIUS Otaku Twins, and that's how they were able to make this machine to create a portal going to the Hunter X Hunter world. And now, we will see as they venture into the world of Hunters, will they survive?**

* * *

"O-ouch..." Natsumi said after landing on her stomach after jumping in the portal. "U-ugh..." Hana groaned in pain, in the same position as Natsumi. Natsumi gasped. "No freakin' way...! We're actually here! YES IT WORKED! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! WE ARE GENIUSES! AHAHAHAHAHAHA—ouch!" Natsumi said, interrupted by Hana who threw a rock at her. "HEY! WHADD'YA DO THAT FOR?!" Natsumi said, pouting at Hana who was still on the ground with a poker face, looking at her. "We're not sure if we're REALLY in the Hunter X Hunter world! We're just in a FOREST! I don't see anything but TREES!" Hana said while standing, then dusting her clothes. "Well, we can check with the remote!" Natsumi said, winking at Hana. "Which is where?" Hana asked, looking around. And then Natsumi suddenly started checking all her pockets, "U-uh...I-I thought it was with you...?" Natsumi said with a nervous smile. "Then why did you check all of your pockets if you knew it was with me?" Hana asked with a confused face. "U-uh...haha!...ha...okay! Fine! I dropped it, okay!"

"Well then what are we gonna do now?!" Hana shouted.

"You're a genius, you think of something!"

"You're a genius too! YOU think of something!"

"AH shut up!"

"No YOU shut up!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Natsumi shouted, jumping on Hana.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" And they both wrestled each other until finally, Natsumi said: "Wait, wait, stop, stop." and they stopped wrestling. "We should settle this like adults," Natsumi said while dusting herself. "We shall EXPLORE in order to prove that this IS the Hunter X Hunter world! And maybe we'll just think of something later." Natsumi said, getting up.

"Well, we've got nothing better to do anyway..." Hana said with a blank face.

* * *

**And both of them started by looking for a person to ask for directions. Oh, they did find someone, but not just anyone, but a man named Kurapika!**

* * *

"HEY! HEY! LOOK! It's Kurapika!" Natsumi squeeled, pointing at Kurapika, who was walking not too far from them.

"_OMG! You're right...!_" Hana whispered. "AWWWW! He looks so cool when you actually see him in the flesh!" Natsumi squeeled again.

"_SHHHH! He might hear you...!"_ Hana whispered to Natsumi. And suddenly, both of them started turning slowly to the direction where they saw Kurapika, but he was gone, and just as both of them were about to say something, Kurapika suddenly came out of nowhere and was suddenly right beside them.

"OH MY GO-!" Natsumi said and immediately covering her mouth.

"Is there something you want from me?" Kurapika asked with a face that looked like he was ready to fight.

_**Damn, Kurapika looks AND sounds cool!**_Natsumi thought.

"_Think of something, you idiot!" _Hana whispered.

"_I'm not an idiot, I'm a genius!" _Natsumi whispered back

"Then think of something GENIUS!"Hana said, not whispering anymore.

"You're a genius TOO, YOU think of something!"

Kurapika looked at them in confusion.

And they both looked at Kurapika again.

"U-uh... we w-wanted to ask for directions..." Natsumi said nervously... while Hana was just staring at Kurapika, dumbfounded.

"Oh, I see, sorry for surprising you then." Kurapika said, with a little surprise on his face.

"W-we just wanted to know w-where the boat going to Dole Island was." Hana said, finally speaking.

Suddenly, Kurapika showed a face of surprise, "What a coincidence, that is also the boat I will be boarding today." Kurapika said,

"O-oh? Re-really? Ahahahahahaaaa..." Natsumi said with a nervous smile, looking at Hana.

"So can we go with you?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, sure" Kurapika said turning and starting to walk again. Natsumi and Hana looked at each other with a grin, and Natsumi started walking first and Hana followed.

"So, you girls want to be Hunters too?" Kurapika asked, without looking back. Hana and Natsumi looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, we do."

"Why?" Kurapika asked.

"Because we wanted to meet you—I-I mean new people...!" Natsumi said.

"That's all? You only want to be a Hunter to meet new people?" Kurapika asked, finally looking at us.

"Yeah, but, what about you? Why do you want to be a Hunter?" Natsumi said, and suddenly leaned closer to Hana,

"_EVEN THOUGH I ALREADY KNOW"_ Natsumi whispered.

Kurapika stiffened. "I-I don't really want to talk about it." Kurapika said, looking down.

"I-it's okay! You don't have to tell us!" Hana said.

"_Look what you did! Don't just ask like that!"_ Hana whispered to Natsumi.

"I-I'm sorry..." Natsumi said, looking down.

Kurapika patted Natsumi's head. "It's okay." Natsumi looked up and smiled.

In the background, Hana was thinking, "_**Lucky Bastard."**_

* * *

And they started walking again, "Ah! We forgot to introduce ourselves to you Kurapika!" Natsumi said with a smile. Kurapika suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to them. "How do you know my name?" Kurapika asked suspiciously looking at us. And Natsumi's face quickly changed into a panicked look.

"U-uh..re-really? W-wow, what a p-pure coincidence! Ahahahahahaaa!" Natsumi said nervously, nudging Hana.

"Ye-yeah...! We call everybody Kurapika! U-uh...in our country, Kurapika means...um..RANDOM PERSON...! Yeah! Ahahahahahahaaa..." Hana said nervously. Kurapika looked at them in confusion, but then it turned into a suspicious look.

"But my clan created this name, well, more specifically, my parents and is not written in any books." Kurapika said, suspiciously looking at Natsumi and Hana. And both of them looked at each other with nervous smiles,

"Haha! Really? It's probably just a coincidence!" Natsumi said, with an obvious act. Hana nudged her. "Haha! Y-yeah! Our country also created that word! I-it's probably just a coincidence that your clan did too!" Hana said nervously.

Kurapika looked at them in confusion, "I've never heard of a country like that."

"That's because it's not all that famous!" Natsumi said.

And then Hana and Natsumi looked at each other nervously, but Kurapika was suddenly looking from Hana to Natsumi and from Natsumi to Hana, "Are you twins?" Kurapika suddenly asked, "YEAH!" Natsumi said while posing "I'm Natsumi Murasaki and this is Hana Murasaki! AND WERE TWINS!" And for a few seconds, it was just an awkward silence and Natsumi was still in the same position with some weird shiny stuff around her while Kurapika and Hana was just staring at her with sweat-drops on their heads.

Kurapika suddenly chuckled. "I think we should go now, the boat might leave." Kurapika said while smiling at us.

"_I made him laugh!"_ Natsumi squeeled. :D

"_LUCKY BASTARD."_ Hana complained.

* * *

And they continued walking towards the boat.

Finally, they arrived, "heeeeee, WERE HERE AT THE BOAT! WERE HERE AT THE BOAT! WERE HERE AT THE BOAT!" , Natsumi squeeled jumping like a crazy fan-girl or something...when suddenly, Hana slapped her, "_LOOK" _Hana whispered pointing somewhere, and when Natsumi followed where she was pointing, she saw Kurapika looking at her in confusion. And Natsumi's face flushed and was red all over.

"Don't worry about this idiot, Kurapika." Hana said pointing at Natsumi's red face.

"I'm not an idiot! I'm a genius!",Natsumi said.

Kurapika chuckled a bit, "You girls are really weird." Kurapika said, turning but still looking at them. And they continued walking towards the boat and when they boarded the ship, Hana and Natsumi immediately started looking around.

"_Wait a minute, were supposed to go to Whale island first before we get to see Leorio and Gon!_" Hana whispered.

"Oh right!" Natsumi said.

"Okay, I'll just sit here, what are you girls gonna do?" Kurapika asked.

"Uh, were just gonna explore—I mean roam around the boat..!" Natsumi said pushing Hana towards a door.

"_Because I've always been curious on what the boat REALLY looks like._" Natsumi whispered. And they both laughed.

* * *

They saw the different features of the boat until they reached the captains deck where the steering wheel was. "Hey look, this is the thing that controls the whole boat right? I've always wanted to see one of these for real.." Hana said staring at that steering wheel thingy. But her staring was interrupted by a Hunter,

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN HERE!?" But both them made a run for it before he could say anything else, they ran until they arrived at the deck, pretty near where Kurapika was sitting.

"Hm..." Natsumi suddenly said.

"Wha-what?" , Hana asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"I think I'm forgetting something...something important...uh...something that controls everything..." Natsumi said, and suddenly both their eyes widened in realization.

"**THE REMOTE!"** Both of them shouted, pointing at each other.

"We never even bothered to look for it!" Hana said complaining,

"And were supposed to be GENIUSES!", Natsumi said, also complaining. Little did they know that they arrived at Whale Island already, and Leorio was boarding the ship as they spoke.

"I can't believe this, I mean-", Natsumi said turning to Hana and realizing that Hana was suddenly really silent.

"What's wrong?" Natsumi asked, And Hana started to lift her hand, pointing somewhere,

"G-go-go", Hana said with this dumbfounded look when Natsumi realized what she was trying to say and slowly started to turn to the direction she was pointing at, and there they saw, Gon, just boarding the ship.

* * *

_**Lani: YEAHH! End of the first chapter! Was it good? Bad? ...Good? Please Review, Favourite, and Follow!**_

_**Violet: And please mention in your review if any of the characters were OOC, it would be a GREAT help!**_

_**Lani: And don't forget to mention if you want Violet to create an account, I'll be honest with you guys! She was mostly the one who made the story! Oh! And if a lot of you guys like our story, we might post the next chapter earlier!**_

_**Gon will appear in the next chapter! Look forward to it, guys!**_


	2. Encounter X Shiny X Fishing

_**Lani: HEEYYY! Violet and I decided that we would update today because we were so happy that we got 4 reviews! *squeels* By the way, thanks for the review **__**onee-chan(Obese-Gorilla), Hanabi Mirei, Kalsypher, and AnimeRockzzz!**_

_**Violet: It's a pretty short chapter anyway, but we were so excited! Maybe i'll really make an account!**_

_**Lani: Yes! Make one! And I forgot to mention that this is based on my memory! Since Violet has bad memory -_-" And we don't own Hunter X Hunter! The creator does!**_

_**Anyways, on with the STORY!**_

**Chapter 2: Encounter X Shiny X Fishing**

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S GON! IT'S GON! IT'S GOOONN!" Hana squeeled. Trying her best not to run up to Gon and just hug him. Natsumi just stared at Gon while he boarded the ship with shiny eyes.

And they just watched Gon until he was just saying goodbye to Mito-san. But they wanted to see Mito-san for real so they got a little closer.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S MITO-SAN!" Natsumi squeeled.

Hana nudged her, "Idiot! Don't shout!"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, I'm a GENIUS, YOU'RE a genius too! I'm sure you KNOW that VERY well don't you?!" Natsumi complained.

"You know Mito-san too!?" Gon suddenly asked the twins with a huge smile.

"_I TOLD YOU"_, Hana whispered.

"U-uh...ahahahaaaaa, u-um...no!ahahahaaaa, it's just that she...uh...we have an aunt that looks and has the same name as your au—I mean the Mito-san YOU know..! Ahahahahaaaa...!" Natsumi said nervously.

Hana face-palmed. **This is exactly like what happened with Kurapika**... Hana thought.

Gon looked at them in confusion, then smiled, "I didn't know Mito-san had a twin! She really IS amazing!" Gon said with a bright smile. And the 2 girls looked at each other and laughed a little.

"By the way! I'm Gon!" Gon said lifting his hand for one of us to shake, Natsumi was about to shake his hand but Hana immediately slapped her hand away and shook Gon's Hand. Gon looked at Hana curiously but still shook her hand with a smile.

"I'm Hana Murasaki! And— " Hana said interrupted by the older twin who covered Hana's mouth,

"I'm Natsumi Murasaki!". And Gon suddenly had a look of surprise and looked at both of them,

"Your twins!" Gon exclaimed excitedly,

"YEAH!" Natsumi said with the pose the same as the time Kurapika realized they were twins, you know, with all that shiny stuff.

"So THAT'S why you know Mito-san's twin!" Gon exclaimed excitedly.

And the twins fell silent, **I forgot how simple-minded Gon was, **Hana thought and she turned to Natsumi, she saw she had really shiny eyes, **SO CUUUUTE!** Was written all over her face. Hana immediately leaned closer.

"_TOUCH HIM AND I'LL KILL YOU"_ She whispered in a deadly voice with this weird (EVIL) aura surrounding her. Again, Gon looked at them in confusion and just smiled,

"Let's go!" Gon said pulling them. And as they were about to walk pass Kurapika,

"Hi Kurapika!" Natsumi said looking at Kurapika,

"Ah, hello" Kurapika greeted back then faced down again.

"_REVENGE, he didn't greet YOU, he greeted ME, and ONLY me!._" Natsumi whispered to Hana. :D

"SHUT UP." Hana pouted. And both of them turned to face across from where Kurapika was sitting, and there they saw Leorio. And Natsumi suddenly stopped and stared at Leorio because he was posing weirdly on the floor,

"What are you looking at?" Leorio said with an annoyed look,

**I've always wondered why he's posing like that,** Natsumi thought,

"U-um, why are you posing like that?" Natsumi finally asked.

"I don't think there's a rule that states that I can't" Leorio said closing his eyes, and Kurapika looked at Leorio and looked down again.

"But it looks WEIRD" Hana blurted out coming out of nowhere, but Gon was just right beside her. Leorio looked at Hana with an annoyed look,

"U-uh...nevermind..!" ,Hana said pulling Gon with a slight grin on her face, (obviously because she held Gon's hand AGAIN) Natsumi narrowed her eyes at her because she only pulled Gon.

And the three 12 year old kids sat next to each other near some door , the twins both sat next to Gon, Hana sat on Gon's right side while Natsumi sat on Gon's left side.

When suddenly, Natsumi looked at Gon with a shiny smile (literally, with all those shiny stuff around her...) and Gon also looked at her with the same shiny smile, and Hana joined in too, and they looked at each other, with all that shiny stuff around them...this went on for a minute or two and Kurapika and Leorio and some other examinees were staring at them with sweat-drops on their heads.

**WHAT ARE THEY DOING!? Seriously, Kid's these days..., **Leorio thought. But this shiny happening was interrupted by a shout near the stairs right beside where the three 12 year old kids were all sitting, they all turned to the direction they heard the shout, they saw a man bullying a young sailor who was carrying a box filled with apples and eventually, he dropped the box along with apples, the man with his friends just laughed while walking back upstairs at the young sailor who was picking up the apples. The three 12 year old's looked at each other with a serious face and decided to help the young sailor, "u-um..Thank you very much!", the young sailor said bowing to the 12 year old's, "No problem!" , Natsumi said with a smile.

"I'm gonna go fishing!" Gon said,preparing his fishing rod, "we'll go with— ", Hana said, interrupted by Natsumi who was pushing her, "no, YOU go with him! I'll stay with Kurapika!" Natsumi said in an evil way :D

And Hana suddenly blushed and pouted at Natsumi who was grinning from ear to ear. "_SWEET REVENGE IT IS, HANA!_" Natsumi whispered to Hana as she started to walk. Gon didn't notice anything for some reason.

**Tch. I'll get my revenge with Killua.** Hana thought.

And Natsumi went over to where Kurapika was sitting,

"May I sit beside you?" , Natsumi asked politely,

"Go ahead" Kurapika said looking up at Natsumi. And Natsumi sat beside Kurapika, and she glanced at Leorio who seems to be sleeping, and once again she had this same shiny smile,

**I'm sitting next to Kurapika and sitting across Leorio! I'm sitting next to Kurapika and sitting across Leorio! I'm sitting next to Kurapika and sitting across Leorio! XD **, Natsumi thought, little did she know that Leorio was actually awake and staring at her with a sweat-drop on his head, and Kurapika with the same reaction.

And now we go to Hana who was fishing with Gon, it was completely silent and Hana was just staring at Gon fishing with a smile on his face, she had this same shiny smile,

"Do you like fishing?" Gon asked smiling at Hana,

"U-um yeah, why?" , Hana said,

"Well because you've been smiling there the whole time!", Gon said laughing,

**Oh Gon...So simple minded...** Hana thought with this look on her face like she was in heaven or something...

"Why do you and your sister want to be hunters?",Gon asked without looking at Hana.

Hana remembered the reason they told Kurapika, "Because we wanna meet new people! What about you?" Hana asked with a smile, and suddenly faced the other way before Gon could speak,

**EVEN THOUGH I ALREADY KNOW** Hana thought with a grin and facing back to Gon, , she went back to her smiling face with all this shiny stuff around her. "Me? I wanna be a hunter because I want to find my father who's a hunter!" Gon said looking straight ahead,

"Oh! And this fishing rod is his!" Gon said lifting the fishing rod, "Wanna try fishing?" Gon asked with a smile, lifting his rod to Hana ,

"YEAH!" Hana exclaimed, Gon gave her the fishing rod and Hana was all like smiling and shiny things in her eyes and around her, she even touched that red ball at the end of the line,

**Natsumi is gonna be so jealous! **, Hana thought.

Natsumi sneezed, **maybe I'm starting to catch a cold.** Natsumi thought, not knowing what Hana was doing at that exact moment.

"Is this your first time touching a fishing rod?" Gon asked curiously,

"Actually, yes, I've never fished before you see..." Hana said touching the fishing rod,

s "Then I'll teach you!" Gon exclaimed excitedly. And Hana's face quickly turned into a excited expression when she noticed that Gon was looking up,

"There's a storm coming..." , Gon said with a serious face...

_**Lani: YEAHH! Done with the second chapter! I apologize if it's not as good as the first one! We're reeeaally sleepy and we still have school tomorrow! And were also sorry if the way we describe the scenes are weird, we're not really good at those and we don't know boats that well...**_

_**Violet: Please mention in your reviews if any of the characters were OOC! I'm gonna start making chapter 3 tomorrow! Oh! Don't forget to mention in your reviews if you want me to make an account! If I do though, my name would probably be PurpleLoverAddict or something like that...as long as it has something to do with purple...**_

_**Lani: Well, in this chapter, you kind of had a glimpse of the pairings and what might happen in the future chapters. And we'll be updating randomly because we have school and all and we might be busy or have too much free time! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Please Review, Favourite, and Follow! **_

_**The next chapter is where they arrive in Dole Island and there's this storm before they get there, right?**_


	3. Red ball X Fight X Forgive

**_Lani: HEYYY! NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER! NEW CHAPTER! We never run out of ideas! Anyways, we were SUPPOSED to update yesterday, but there was this event in school that started at 6:00 PM and ended at 11:00 PM! So we kind of got home late and we really wanted to sleep...And I think this chapter is longer than the others? Maybe? Weelll...just check it out!_**

**_Violet: YEAH! We really had fun in writing this chapter! We ourselves were laughing our asses off XD, And YES it is longer than the first and the second chapter_**

**_Lani: Anyways, that aside, Let us thank _****_SuwoCat24!_**

**_Violet: YEAH! Because at the parts we didn't know what to write, we used her story "Love Bites", chapter 1 as a reference! _**

**_Lani: Because we can't remember EVERYTHING! The story "Love Bites" hasn't updated for a looong time, and it makes me sad, but anyways, also want to thank our lovely reviewers in the last chapter! We were so happy to get your reviews! *sobs* Thank you _****_Kotori Kita, TimPix, Humphadoodle, Reeyachan, onee-chan (Obese-Gorilla, bonus point for her!), xXIvoryElephantXx, KieyuuMizuumi, AnimeRockzzz!_****_ And for the people who added this to their favourites and followed it! And we don't own Hunter X Hunter! The creator does!_**

**_Violet: And ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Red ball X Fight X Forgive**

Hana gasped, **This is THAT part!** , Hana thought and looked to the deck upstairs,

**There he is! The captain is looking at Gon because he knows who his father is! , **Hana thought excitedly.

And Hana turned to where Natsumi and Kurapika were sitting, but her face quickly turned into an annoyed face when she saw Natsumi with all that shiny stuff around her,

**THAT IDIOT**, Hana thought raising her fist.

"Um... Is there something wrong?"Gon asked, worried because Hana was raising the fishing rod along with her fist.

"Ah...! U-uh... Nothing—ouch!", Hana said, looking at her fist holding the fishing rod to Gon, then from Gon to her fist. Then, she tried to hide her fist(well, along with the fishing rod) behind her, but hit her head with that red ball thingy at the end of the line of Gon's fishing rod.

"Are you alright!?" Gon asked, worried, and touching her head.

"You can't catch fish like that!" Gon said, still with this worried look. And Hana laughed, but Gon just looked at her in confusion, still touching her head.

* * *

**_Looks like everything's going well for these two... *grin*_**

**_Now let's go back to Natsumi in her shiny time... XD_**

* * *

**LA LA LA LA LA LA LA (**Natsumi was singing in her head but dancing for real... while sitting..)

"Are you...um... OKAY?" Kurapika asked with a sweat-drop on his head.

"YEAH!", Natsumi said with a peace sign and a wink at Kurapika.(Which Kurapika? If you know what I mean :D)

"What's uuuuup Kurapika!" Natsumi said, raising both her hands,

"Um...yes..?" Kurapika asked with a confused look (He probably doesn't know how to respond to Natsumi)

"No! Not you! HIM!" Natsumi said, pointing at Leorio,

"Oh, right, in your country, you call everyone—" Kurapika said, interrupted by Natsumi,

"YEAH! WE CALL EVERYONE KURAPIKA!" Natsumi shouted, standing up, then showing a peace sign and winking at the same time, and she had all those shiny stuff around her, AGAIN.

Leorio heard everything, he was just looking at Natsumi with a sweat-drop.

**How old is that kid SUPPOSED to be?!** Leorio thought.

* * *

And we go back to Hana, who heard her shout and was looking at her with an annoyed look,

**THAT IDIOT, and she keeps saying SHE'S a GENIUS**, Hana thought, annoyed.

"-And now, you just wait for a fish to bite." Gon explained with a smile. And suddenly, there was this light bulb above Hana's head,

"Ah, Gon, can I borrow your fishing rod for a second?" Hana asked, pointing at Gon's fishing rod.

"Sure!" Gon answered with a bright smile and handed Hana the fishing rod. Hana immediately took it and swung the red ball right at Natsumi's face.

As the red ball (or lure, or—whatever) was going to Natsumi's face (who was still in the same position, you know... with all that shiny stuff...), everything was in slow motion and you could see as Hana swung the fishing rod, it passed by Leorio's face and you could see how he reacted to it, his face slowly becoming a shocked face.

When suddenly, everything turned back to normal and the ball finally hit Natsumi's face, and Natsumi fell to the floor covering her face.

"Wha-what was that for...?!" Natsumi shouted with a face ready to cry.

"I've always wanted to do that..." Hana grinned (she meant swinging Gon's fishing rod). **But I didn't expect it to actually hit her...oh well, this IS the anime world...** Hana thought.

And suddenly, Natsumi stood up and started to walk to the direction where Hana was, when suddenly, Kurapika grabbed her hand, "A-are you sure your alright?" Kurapika asked, holding Natsumi's hand.

"Ye-yeah..." Natsumi said, covering half her face.

"Now THAT was sweet revenge!", Hana said with a grin, walking towards Natsumi, still holding the fishing rod.

"Bu-but you HIT my FACE!" Natsumi said with her right hand covering half her face and her left hand pointing at her face.

"Oh PLEASE, I've hit your face so many times already, and now you complain?" Hana said with a smirk, now right in front of Natsumi.

"But that was HARD! So hard, that it made my nose bleed, BLEED!" Natsumi exclaimed, now showing her face that had a bleeding nose. And suddenly Gon approached the twins,

"Fighting over something like this won't solve it." Gon said with a serious look.

"Don't worry," Natsumi said while patting Gon's head, "This happens AAALL the time." Natsumi said, still patting Gon's head but looking at Hana with a grin. Hana's eyebrow twitched, showing she was annoyed,

The whole boat suddenly started to shake and there was a deadly aura surrounding Hana. "I TOLD you NOT to TOUCH him", Hana said with a death stare...

"Make me." Natsumi answered back.

...

It was completely silent for a few seconds with an intense atmosphere, and they were just glaring at each other with death stares... "Then, let's have a..." Natsumi said, breaking the silence in a position ready to fight.

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio with all the other examinees were all thinking, **Looks like they're going to fight...**

Gon was ready to stop them until...

...

...

"STARING CONTEST!", The twins shouted simultaneously and started to stare at each other intently.

"Eh." Gon, Kurapika and Leorio said with a poker face and a sweat-drop (Like that time when Tompa gave up in his fight in the Trick Tower, just search it). While all the other examinees fell to the floor with sweat-drops including the captain and his crew.

And as the twins were staring at each other, there was this spark in between them, you know, that electricity thingy that appears in anime and stuff.

"WOAH! DID YOU SEE THAT!? DID YOU SEE THAT!?" Natsumi exclaimed excitedly, pointing at where the sparks was,

"YEAH! I TOTALLY SAW IT!" Hana shouted excitedly, looking at where Natsumi was pointing.

"IT LOOKS SOOO AWESOME WHEN YOU ACTUALLY SEE IT FOR YOURSELF!" Natsumi squeeled.

**What are those two talking about? Are they HALLUCINATING now!?** Leorio thought together with the other examinees.

"Huh? What?" Gon asked in confusion.

"Huh? You didn't see it?" Natsumi asked, confused.

"Didn't see what?" Gon asked, looking at the twins in confusion.

The twins just looked at each other and laughed, "GENIUS OTAKU TWINS WE ARE!" The twins shouted in unison with a high-five (they meant the fact that they made a machine going to the HxH world). Kurapika chuckled and stood up, then ruffled the twins hair.

"So, everything's okay now?" Kurapika asked with a smile.

"YUP!", The three twelve year olds said simultaneously with bright smiles, then looked at each other and laughed.

"But now we have to treat Natsumi's bleeding nose." Kurapika said, looking at Natsumi.

Natsumi touched the blood flowing from her nose, and said: "Oh yeah..." before fainting.

"She faints after seeing blood." Hana explained. And Kurapika carried Natsumi to the place where he was sitting, and treated Natsumi's bleeding nose.

**LUCKY BASTARD**, Hana thought because Kurapika looked like a prince with that blonde hair, and he looked even MORE like a prince while he was carrying AND treating Natsumi because he had this gentle expression...** Damn... I've been saying that a lot since we've arrived here...** Hana thought.

* * *

"...Ugh..." Natsumi groaned, just waking up after fainting. And she touched her nose because it hurt, then she remembered that Hana hit her face with that red ball thing at the end of the line of Gon's fishing rod.

"THAT BASTARD, why'd she even HIT me!?", Natsumi murmured while sitting up, and then she realized that she was actually lying down on that white hammock that Kurapika was SUPPOSED to be lying down on and reading a book.

"Your awake." Kurapika suddenly said, who was sitting on the floor right beside Natsumi, Natsumi looked at Kurapika in surprise,

"You were there the whole time I was unconscious?"

"Yes. I was just reading this book." Kurapika replied, raising the small book.

**OH MY GOSH! THE BOOK! I MUST FIND OUT WHAT IT SAYS!** Natsumi thought excitedly.

"What are you reading?" Natsumi asked with a smile, getting closer to Kurapika, trying to see what he was reading,

"So-sorry, it's kind of private..." Kurapika said, hiding the book.

"U-uh... okay..." Natsumi said, lying down again.

**DAMN IT**, Natsumi thought.

Natsumi sat up again and looked around, she saw Gon and Hana helping the sea-sick examinees while Leorio was eating an apple.** Oh wait! I know this part! This is—**Natsumi's thoughts were interrupted by the captain who opened the door.

"The storm..." Natsumi mumbled with a distant look, then smirked, Kurapika looked at her in confusion. The captain started looking around with a disappointed look on his face until he heard...

"Here, this will make you feel better..." Gon said, gently handing a sea-sick examinee some kind of herb.

"Drink this." Hana said, handing a cup of water.

"SOUR!" Leorio shouted in the other side of the room and threw the apple he was eating on the floor.

"Hey! You shouldn't just throw things you've eaten on the floor, Le—mister!" Hana shouted at Leorio.

"tch." Leorio looked away. And then the captain looked at Natsumi and then Kurapika, who was reading a book. The captain smiled and said something but Natsumi couldn't hear (the others didn't notice the captain). And then the captain asked all five of them to come with him.

* * *

And as all five of them were walking there...

_"YES! This is the paaaart...!"_ Natsumi whispered,

"_Yeah, this is the part where they would say their reasons of wanting to become a Hunter...!"_ Hana whispered back.

"We're gonna hear it with our own ears AND see it FOR REAL!" Natsumi squeeled.

* * *

When they got to the captains deck or whatever you call it...

"What are your names?" The captain asked the five of them.

"I'm Gon!"

"I'm Natsumi!"(she said this with a wink and a peace sign)

Hana nudged her. "My name's Hana."

"I am Kurapika."

"Leorio", Leorio answered lazily.

The Captain nodded. "Why do you want to be a Hunter?" The captain asked.

"Why should we tell you!?", Leorio shouted.

**I KNEEEEEW IT!** Natsumi thought with a serious look, and just as Natsumi was about to say something, Hana covered her mouth,

_"I KNOW YOU HATE THIS PART AND THOUGHT LEORIO WAS ANNOYING HERE, BUT JUST BARE WITH IT!"_ Hana whispered.

"mmfft...!" Natsumi said through Hana's hand, and then she suddenly bit Hana's hand.

"OOOOOOUUUCH!", Hana shouted in pain which got everyone's attention,

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Hana hissed through her teeth.

"Well, you hit ME in the face!" Natsumi said, pointing at the bandage on her face.

"I hit you because you were acting like an IDIOT—wait, wait, no, I didn't—"

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT, I'M A GENIUS!

"Yup, walked into that one..."

"YOUR a genius TOO, and I'm sure you know that you're a genius VERY WELL!" Natsumi complained. Hana face-palmed.

"Well, well... maybe we should hear from the twins here who gave us a pretty interesting show." The captain said, laughing. Hana looked at the captain shocked, and hit Natsumi on the head.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Hana shouted at Natsumi.

"Ouch! Oh, so now it's my fault!? You were the one who started it!" Natsumi shouted back.

Kurapika sighed while Leorio glared at the twins, Gon was trying to stop the twins because they started to wrestle, until they just had another staring contest and that spark thing happened all over again, "HEY IT HAPPENED AGAIN!", Natsumi said excitedly ,

"COOL!", Hana squeeled. But then Leorio stepped forward,

"I don't think it's necessary to tell YOU our reason for becoming a hunter because you're not even an EXAMINER!",Leorio said with an annoyed face, and Kurapika also stepped forward,

"I agree with Leorio, I do not wish to share my purpose of becoming a hunter", Kurapika said with a serious face,

"I WANT TO FIND MY FATHER!",Gon suddenly said raising his right hand, Leorio and Kurapika looked at Gon in surprise,

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?!",Leorio shouted pointing at the captain, but the captain just narrowed his eyes on Leorio,

"What's wrong with telling him?",Gon said in confusion,

"BECAUSE he's not even an EXAMINER!", Leorio explained,

"What's wrong with that?", Gon asked, still confused while the twins were still pumped up over that spark thing, "Why do you think they can't see it?", Hana asked,

"That's easy, because we come from another world!", Natsumi said confidently,

"Leorio, I don't think Gon understands the situation here", Kurapika said, still with a serious face,

"That's Leorio-SAN to you! Your YOUNGER than me aren't you?!SHOW SOME RESPECT!", Leorio complained, turning to Kurapika,

"And in the first place captain, what if we're not **comfortable** telling you? Or if we don't **want** to?", Kurapika said facing the captain

"HEY! Don't ignore me!",Leorio said at Kurapika's face

"But I admit that I'd rather tell the truth than lying", Kurapika said, ignoring Leorio

"I SAID don't IGNORE me!", Leorio complained

"So in other word's you don't want to answer my question?", the captain asked

"Hey wait! Natsumi and Hana didn't say their reason yet!", Gon shouted pointing at the twins, who were still debating over the reason why the others can't see the spark thingy, but Gon's shout got their attention,

"Wait, did we miss something?", Natsumi said,

"DAMN IT, WE MISSED IT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!", Hana cursed,

"WHAT?! MY FAULT?! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT ASKED THE QUESTION IN THE FIRST PLACE!", Natsumi pointed out.

"Missed what?", Gon asked curiously,

"U-uh..! we... um..missed...YOU! Because of HANA here!", Natsumi said pointing at Gon then Glaring at Hana,

"You missed me? But I've been here the whole time!", Gon said in confusion, then Hana hit Natsumi in the head, and they started to wrestle again.

"I think they'll tell me later when their done", the captain said laughing, "Katsuo!",said the captain, calling one of his crew members

"Aye captain!", Katsuo said with a salute

"Tell the examination board that we have 2 more drop-outs", the captain said narrowing his eyes on Kurapika and Leorio, Kurapika an Leorio's eyes widened

"What do you mean?!" Kurapika and Leorio asked

"Well, I told the board that everyone on the boat except you five have dropped out, how can they survive the hunter exam if they can't endure a little storm? But you two have refused to answer my question", The captain explained

"But isn't this boat just transportation to the REAL test site?!", Leorio asked

The captain laughed, "Don't you get it? The exam started ever since you stepped foot on this boat!", The captain said

"Okay, then I have no choice-", Leorio said, interrupted by Kurapika

"I am the only survivor of the Kuruta clan. Four years ago, all my people were killed by a band of thieves. The reason why I want to be a hunter is to capture them, the Phantom Troupe." Kurapika explained.

"Hey! I was going to say my reason first!" Leorio said, but was ignored, again.

"The Phantom Troupe... They're class A criminals, even a pro-hunter would think twice in helping you, you would be throwing your life away, are you sure you want to face them?" The captain asked.

"I do not fear death, I only fear that my hatred for them will vanish someday..." Kurapika said with a serious face.

"So you want revenge? Do you even need a Hunter license for that?" Leorio asked.

"**That**, Leorio, is the stupidest question someone has ever asked me, the Hunter license can give you access to places that people with no license can't access, and other things that your **little** brain missed." Kurapika said. (Lani: So harsh! XD) Leorio looked like he was ready to punch him.

"What about you, Leorio-san! Why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon suddenly asked.

"Me? I'll make it short... I want **money!** If you have money, we can have everything! A big house and great liquor!" Leorio said.

"You can't buy class with money, Leorio." Kurapika said to Leorio.

"That's it! LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE! I'LL END THIS DIRTY BLOOD LINE OF THE KURATA CLAN!", Leorio shouted in anger

"TAKE THAT BACK LEORIO", Kurapika said with a serious face

"Leorio-SAN to YOU!", Leorio pointed out going out the door

"I'm right behind you", Kurapika said, following Leorio

* * *

"Hey wait! YOU TWO!", The captain called out and tried to stop them but Gon grabbed him and said to let them be.

While the twins were still fighting...

"LIKE I TOLD YOU! They can't see the **FREAKIN' **spark because WE are from ANOTHER world! The world where we actually WATCH this than being IN it!", Natsumi explained

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THERE!? I was ASKING if we MISSED something JUST NOW", Hana complained.

"Oh, you did? I thought we were still talking about the spark thing?", Natsumi said with a confused look

Hana facepalmed, "Guys, Natsumi IS a genius but she get's like this if her OTAKU mode is on, which has been ever since we got in here...", Hana explained

"Who are you talking to?" Natsumi asked in confusion

"The audience...", Hana said bluntly

"Wha-what?"

"Nevermind"

Suddenly, a crew member went in the room,

"CAPTAIN! We have to lower the sails or the boat will sink!"

"THEN LOWER THE SAILS!", the captain said

"We'll help too!", Gon volunteered pulling the twins with him

Hana gasped, "WE MISSED THE FIGHT! DAMN IT NATSUMI!"

"You can fight later! Right now, everyone's lives are at risk!", Gon said seriously

"_WAIT! This is the part!_" , Natsumi whispered

"_Yeah, we have to help Gon_", Hana whispered back

* * *

"I'll give you one last chance! Take back what you said and I'll forgive you, Leorio!" Kurapika shouted in the storm

"Leorio-SAN, Didn't you HEAR me?!", Leorio shouted back, taking out his small knife thingy

"Then I have no choice", Kurapika said, taking out his weapons

And while Kurapika and Leorio were fighting...

Together with the crew members, the 3 twelve year olds pulled a rope to lower the sails, when suddenly, Katsuo went flying or something and went overboard , Kurapika and Leorio saw him and tried to save him but failed so Gon recklessly jumped trying to save him by grabbing his ankles then Hana grabbed Gon's ankles but she didn't go overboard while Natsumi hugged Hana but they almost fell so Kurapika grabbed Natsumi's waist while Leorio supported.

**Kurapika's technically hugging me, Kurapika's technically hugging me, Kurapika's technically hugging me,** Natsumi thought, blushing

And together, they pulled Katsuo and Gon up.

* * *

When the storm was over...

"What were you three thinking?! Doing something like that..." Leorio scolded.

"Honestly, how reckless are you three? If we didn't catch you, you could have drowned!" Kurapika said, also scolding them.

Gon grinned. "But you did!" Kurapika and Leorio looked at him in surprise.

Then, Katsuo suddenly approached them, "Umm... I wanted to thank you for saving me!" Katsuo said, bowing to the three 12 year olds.

"We couldn't have done it alone! These guys also helped!" Gon said, pointing to Kurapika and Leorio.

"Right! Thank you!" Katsuo said to them.

Kurapika looked away in embarrassment.

"I-I didn't really..." Leorio said, blushing in embarrassment. Katsuo just thanked them again and went back to work.

"I'm sorry for my rude behaviour, Leorio-**san**." Kurapika said, looking at Leorio apologetically.

"Wha-what's with the sudden change of behaviour? It's like we're strangers, just call me Leorio." Leorio said. "I'm also sorry for what I said, I take it all back." Leorio apologized, they smiled at each other.

"YAY! NOW EVERYONE'S HAPPY!" Natsumi shouted. Raising Kurapika and Leorio's hands.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who was fighting with her sister just a little while ago." Kurapika said, and chuckled.

"Ahahahahaha..." Natsumi said, scratching the back of her head. Then everyone laughed, and then they heard another laugh loud and clear, and they looked to the direction they heard it, it was the captain.

"I like you guys! Okay! I'll bring you guys to the port nearest to the exam site!", The captain said smiling, "YEY!", The three 12 year old exclaimed, "But first, Natsumi and Hana must tell me their reason they want to become a Hunter." The captain said, looking at the twins.

And the twins looked at each other and smiled and then looked at the captain, "We want to meet new people! Like Gon, Kurapika and Leorio!" The twins exclaimed brightly. The captain gave them a look of surprise,

"This is the first time I've heard an examinee say a reason like that, it is natural for a hunter to meet new people because they travel the world", The captain said

"Well, we can't think of a better reason!" the twins said looking at each other laughing.

* * *

And when they arrived at the port...

"We're here!" The three 12 year olds exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

**_Lani: YAYYYY! DONE WITH CHAPTER 3! Did you guys enjoy? We had to type this for like, half the day! XD It's sooo frickin' long, well, longer than the other 2... And guys! Violet already made an account! "PurpleLoverAddict" is her username! _**

**_Violet: Oh! And by the way! Since we have separate accounts now, we came up with the idea of making an account for both us! So we'll be using that account to post stories both of us made from now on, but we'll still be using Lani's account for our story "Otaku Twins"_**

**_Lani: XD Funny story guys, we decided our username should be "Otaku Twins" because we based the Otaku Twins on us anyways!_**

**_Violet: Genius Idea right! ;) And I'm making my first Fanfic right now as PurpleLoverAddict! Well, actually I just need to type it.._**

**_Lani: Please Review! And favourite! And Follow! _**

**_Violet: And please mention in your reviews if any of the characters were OOC! THANKS! ;D_**

**_Lani: See ya' in the next chapter guys!_**

**_The next Chapter is when they answer the quiz! Right?_**


	4. ORANGE X HAIRED X BASTARD

**_Lani: Heeeeeyy Guys! Are you getting tired with the lame start? Haha! Wait, yes? That's so mean!*sighs* Anyways, guys, this is the awaited NEW CHAPTER! ^^We kind of updated late (late, because I told some people that we would update yesterday, sorry guys!) because yesterday, our parents said that we would go to the mall because they had a meeting or somethin'. And, well... we didn't get a chance to type! And yesterday was supposed to be Hana and Natsumi's Birthday too! (August 24)_**

**_Violet:YEAH! I usually type the next chapter on my phone then Lani would just type it on the computer and do some corrections in the process...We wanted to post this chapter yesterday but we got home late, we may have typed before we slept but it was only a little...we fell asleep -_-' , BUT ANYWAY! When we woke up, we started typing RIGHT AWAY! (Actually, Lani did, because I was sleeping like a log)_**

**_Lani: And when SHE DID type something (well, because she had another school project) We started laughing at our ideas!_**

**_Violet: In other words, THIS CHAPTER IS AWESOMELY FUNNY XD, well in my opinion anyway...still can't beat the first chapter! XD_**

**_Lani: We would also like to thank our special, lovely (am I starting to sound creepy?) reviewers! Okay here we go! Thank you Onee-chan! (Obese-Gorilla, *hugs* for being the first reviewer and reader!), AnimeRockzzz, Hanabi Mirei, Humphadoodle, ShadowyDream, KujyouKazune (Oh my Gosh! You watch Kamichama Karin!?), and FuyuShirotsuki! We love all of you people who also added this story to their favourite and followed this story! No thanks to PurpleLoverAddict for reviewing in our own story! Seriously Violet! You make us look like noobs! (Even though we are!)_**

**_Violet: SHUT UP! YOU REVIEWED FIRST, I JUST COPIED YOU, AND YOUR THE NOOB! I'VE BEEN THINKING UP OF STORIES ALMOST MY WHOLE LIFE WHILE YOU READ THEM! :(_**

**_Lani: DID NOT! *looks the other way*_**

**_Violet: Uuugh... THIS IS THE SAME FREAKIN' CONVERSATION WE HAD WHEN YOU REPLIED TO MY FREAKIN' REVIEW!_**

**_Anyways! On with the story!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ORANGE X HAIRED X BASTARD**

"HEEEEEEEE! WEEERE AT DOLE ISLAND! FOR REAL!", Natsumi squeeled.

"So many people..." Hana said, looking around.

"Yeah, when you actually see it for yourself, there really are a lot of people!" Natsumi squeeled.

"Thank you for everything, captain!" Gon said with a smile, this got Hana and Natsumi's attention while Kurapika and Leorio were looking at the huge map.

"No Problem," The captain said, "I'll give you a tip, go to the direction of that tree, it's a short-cut to the exam site, and if you pass the navigators test, he'll take you there." The captain said, pointing at the tree on top of a hill in the distance.

"WAIT! Then that means—", Natsumi said, looking around.

"You mean THAT guy, right?" Hana asked.

"Yeah..." Natsumi answered, looking at the tree on top of the hill.

"We'll see **him **later... he'll follow us anyway, it can't be helped, so don't get so worked up over it." Hana said, patting Natsumi on the shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Kurapika asked, who was suddenly right beside them, the twins jumped in surprise,

"Si-since when were you standing there...!?" Natsumi asked.

**It would be bad if he heard that...! Knowing Kurapika, he might suspect something!**, the twins thought.

"Since just now.", Kurapika replied bluntly.

"Well, it says there that there's a bus going to Zaban City." Leorio suddenly said who was also suddenly right beside them, the twins -once again- jumped in surprise, but now hugging each other.

"Since when were YOU there!?", Hana asked, still hugging Natsumi, when suddenly, the twins looked at each other and then pushed each other away in embarrassment, Leorio narrowed his eyes on the twins,

**I wonder if THEY'LL make it...**, Leorio thought, **(He meant passing the Hunter Exam)** looking at Kurapika who was looking at the three 12 year olds suspiciously. Little did they know, Kurapika actually heard everything...

"The captain told me we should go to the direction of that tree!" Gon said with a smile, who was suddenly right beside them, the twins –for the third time- jumped in surprise.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP DOING THAT!?", Natsumi complained, Gon looked at her in confusion,

"Well, the bus is going the opposite direction, but I'm going to take the bus, so it was nice meeting you, bye." Leorio said bluntly, starting to walk but still looking at them, and they also started walking the other way and Kurapika followed, this got Leorio's attention and he stopped walking.

"Kurapika!? Aren't you taking the bus!?" Leorio asked in surprise, Kurapika stopped in his tracks,

"Rather than what the captain said, I'm more interested in those three." Kurapika said, not looking back, then started to walk again.

"Wha-what...?" Leorio asked in confusion, "Ge-geez...! You should really learn to SUSPECT people...!" (**Right back at 'ya, Leorio!**) Leorio said, starting to walk again.

* * *

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAA!" Natsumi said... **(um wait... sang...?)** while skipping, she had a huge smile and there was shiny stuff everywhere, like she was in Heaven or something... seriously... like... every step she took became shiny... and she was skipping in front of everyone while Hana was glaring at her,

**Wasn't she MAD awhile ago?**, Hana thought with an annoyed look.

And then suddenly, Gon joined Natsumi and both of them were skipping happily, Hana's face quickly changed to a smiling face and she joined them. Kurapika seemed like he was just observing, he had a serious face...

"Hey~ your 12 years old too, right~?", Natsumi suddenly asked Gon, still happily skipping.

"YEAH!", Gon said, "WAIT! So you guys are 12 years old too!?" Gon asked excitedly, stopping.

"YEAH!", The twins said simultaneously also stopping, then posing, and the three 12 year olds stared at each other in excitement once again with so much shiny stuff.

"How long are you kids going to just stand there?!" A familiar voice asked, and they all looked in the direction where they heard it, it was Leorio walking toward them.

"Leorio!", Gon happily said.

"Hehe." Leorio smirked.

"Oh... it's just Leorio..." Natsumi said, disappointed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Leorio shouted, clearly annoyed by the purple-haired brat. **(Lani:Ahahaha! I added that!)**

"Weren't you taking the bus?" Kurapika asked.

"I decided to walk, because you guys would miss me." Leorio said with a pose, everyone was just silently staring at him with sweat-drops.

"U-ugh... I think I just barfed a little in my mouth..." Natsumi suddenly said, and Leorio hit her head and Natsumi spat out what she barfed.

...

They all stared at it with poker faces,

"Oh, she was serious." Hana finally said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!? You thought I was joking!?" Natsumi shouted, annoyed.

"We thought you were mocking him." Kurapika said, still with a poker face.

"Well, it IS common sense to mock him, I mean, even Kurapika does it." Hana said, also with a poker face.

"WHAT!?", Leorio shouted, then looked at the blonde teen, he still had a poker face on, he just glanced at Leorio and then looked at the three 12 year olds again.

"See, he didn't react because he knows it's true." Hana pointed out, and Natsumi just nodded in agreement.

"Hey, shouldn't we go now?" Gon suddenly asked.

**Gon probably didn't understand what we were talking about just now...**, Hana thought.

Leorio groaned in anger and started walking, everyone followed.

* * *

**_"And as everyone started walking... in the shadows... a certain orange haired BASTARD was following them..."_**

* * *

"Natsumi, what are you doing?" Hana asked Natsumi who had a flashlight and was narrating in front of everyone just now...

"...Uh... Narrating that SOME ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD IS FOLLOWING US! DUUHH!", Natsumi said loudly as they approached the town of quizzes, and they stopped in front of the town...

"_What do you think your doing...?! Don't ruin the freakin' plot!" _Hana whispered.

_"Ever since we went in here, we ALREADY ruined the freakin' plot...!" _Natsumi whispered back.

Kurapika looked at the twins suspiciously...

"Oh, so you noticed too? He's been following us since we left the port." Gon said bluntly.

"Yes, I think we all noticed except him." Kurapika said, glancing at Leorio.

"Wha-what?", Leorio asked in confusion. "Anyway, that aside, this town is really creepy, there isn't anyone at all!"

"There are!" Gon exclaimed, "And a lot too!", the twins nodded in agreement.

"What?!", Leorio shouted.

"Don't you hear their sound of their clothes?" Kurapika asked.

"And their footsteps too! Their trying to hide.", Gon said.

"Sorry, but I'm just a normal person." Leorio said with a confused look. The twins snickered.

"You got that right..." Hana said. But resulted to getting hit on the head by Leorio. Leorio was about to say something but suddenly a lot of people in white appeared**. ****_(Went out of their hiding places, since they can't just appear there you know?) _**

"W-what?", Leorio said with a confused face, while Hana and Natsumi grinned at each other. Kurapika looked at them with a questioning look.

**Do they know something?**, Kurapika thought.

The people in white **_(Can we just call them white people, please?)_** pushed something that looked like a small stage, with an old woman on it. "Welcome to the Town of quizzes!" The old woman said, "You must answer my question, and if you answer correctly, I will let you pass."

Everyone had susprised looks on their faces except the twins, they high-fived each other and then laughed, Gon and Leorio looked at them in confusion while Kurapika looked at them with a serious look. Suddenly Natsumi took out a flashlight,

In the background, Hana was thinking, **WHERE** **THE HELL DID SHE GET THAT, wait... this is anime anyway...**

The Old Lady was just staring at Natsumi who had a serious look.

"The Old Lady was about to say something, but was interrupted BY THAT ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD!", Natsumi suddenly narrated (even though old lady really wasn't gonna say anything YET XD) pointing at the ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD behind everyone, everyone followed where she was pointing, the ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD was raising his right hand and looked like he was gonna say something,

"The ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD had a look of surprise because it seemed like I knew what was- ", Natsumi narrated, but was interrupted by Hana who hit her head,

"_YOU ALMOST SAID SOMETHING UNNECCESSARY...!",_ Hana whispered,

"tch... anyway, I'd like to answer the question first"

"THE ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD SAID WITH THIS ANNOYING LOOK ON HIS FACE!", Natsumi said right at THAT ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD's FACE. (**Lani: That's right people, Violet hates him**)

"..! YOU LITTLE..!"

"THE ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD said with an annoyed look—", Natsumi said, but THAT ORANGE HAIRED bastard hit Natsumi and she hit the wall and fell to the ground (**Violet: THAT ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD, btw they weren't far from the wall, so she didn't hit the wall that hard)**

"Natsumi!", Hana said, rushing to Natsumi who was still on the ground and Kurapika and Gon followed,

"O-ouch..." Natsumi said touching her right shoulder that had a cut about 5 inches long from some roof thingy that was leaning on the wall where Natsumi landed on.

* * *

**That little BRAT deserved it! **, Leorio thought bitterly.

The ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD smirked and Hana glared at him.

"Are you okay Natsumi?", Gon asked with a worried face.

"YOU BASTARD!", Hana shouted while Kurapika treated Natsumi's wound and Gon was trying to stop Hana from hurting the ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD,

"This is the second time you got injured because of your little misbehaviours", Kurapika sighed while removing Natsumi's small, purple jacket, "Ouch!", Natsumi groaned in pain.

"That aside, on with the question", the ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD said with a smirk

"Will you let him answer first?", The old lady asked, suddenly Natsumi laughed, "GLADLY", Natsumi said with a smirk, Gon and Kurapika looked at her in confusion,

**Do they know each other? **, they both thought. **_(because it seemed like Natsumi knew him)_**

"Ow ow ow!, Natsumi said while Kurapika was wrapping her wound, "Just let him go first, we'll get an idea of what to answer if someone answers first.", Leorio said lazily,

"Hm." the ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD said with a smirk while glancing at Leorio,

"Then let us begin", the old lady said, "If your mother and lover were kidnapped and you can only save one, which one would would you choose? 1: your mother? Or 2: your lover?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!? THAT'S NOT A QUIZ!" Leorio complained.

"You only have 5 seconds to answer." The old woman said, and the ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD just smirked. "1!"

"My answer is 1!" The BASTARD answered.

"Oh? And why is that?" The old woman asked.

"Because I can only have one mother and I can always have another girlfriend." He replied. The White people and the old woman gathered together and started talking. And suddenly the white people made way,

"You may pass", the old lady said. The ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD smirked,

"So long BRAT!" THE BASTARD said to Natsumi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! YEAH! GOODBYE ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD!", Natsumi said with an evil smile, and laughed again, then Hana joined her and they both laughed, Gon looked at them in confusion, then Natsumi stood up, took her small purple jacket and tied it to her waist,

"So is you shoulder alright now?", Hana asked, glancing at her shoulder, and Natsumi was about to see if it was alright by moving it but Kurapika suddenly grabbed her arm,

"You cannot move that until it's healed based on its size", Kurapika said with a serious face,

"Yeah, I don't think you should move it too much", Gon said with a worried look.

"He's right, and since you got it from a RUSTED roof, I should probably inject some of this to you", Leorio said taking out some small bottle from his suitcase, suddenly Natsumi showed a face of horror,

"I HATE NEEDLES!" Natsumi said trying to run away but she forgot that Kurapika was still holding her arm,

"This is for your own good, your gonna have to bare it", Kurapika said with a gentle face for some reason, while in the background Leorio had an evil aura and he was laughing,

"YUP, you're gonna have to bare it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Natsumi shouted still trying to escape.

* * *

When suddenly, she opened her eyes, it was all just a dream, "What the—?", Natsumi said realizing that someone was actually carrying her on his/her back, it was dark so she couldn't see anything, but she could feel the soft hair of the person carrying her and she could hear footsteps,

"You passed out after seeing your wound", the person carrying her said, a familiar voice it was,

"Ah! Natsumi's awake!" Another familiar voice said happily,

"Natsumi? Are you okay now?" Another voice said, obviously Hana,

"Hana? How come I can't see anything?", Natsumi asked, "And who is thi— KURAPIKA!?", Natsumi said touching Kurapika's hair,

"Yes?", Kurapika said,

"U-uh..nothing..!", Natsumi said in embarrassment,

**I TOUCHED KURAPIKA'S HAIR, I TOUCHED KURAPIKA'S HAIR, I TOUCHED KURAPIKA'S HAIR, and it was so DAMN soft!**, Natsumi thought happily.

"Well, we answered her question correctly and now were walking in a dark tunnel going to the tree on top of the hill!" Hana said.

"We've been walking for an hour now", Gon said,

"You probably haven't adjusted to the dark yet, Natsumi." Leorio said,

"Yeah, so I'll just carry you until you've adjusted, just say so okay?" Kurapika said with a gentle voice.

"Okay~", Natsumi said happily, then she suddenly looked the other way.

**NEVER**, Natsumi thought with an evil grin.

Suddenly someone started pinching her cheek, but she couldn't see who,

"_YOU BETTER TELL HIM YOU LUCKY BASTARD...!_" Hana whispered,

"Eh? Kurapika, let's just take turns in carrying Natsumi! When Natsumi still hasn't adjusted to the dark and your tired, I'll carry her!" Gon said, and Hana twitched, then Natsumi grinned, but then, Hana started pinching Natsumi's cheeks even harder,

"Hana, stop arguing with your sister while I'm carrying her, she just woke up you know and she's injured too, so she can't move too much", Kurapika said **_(He sounds like a father XD_**), Hana groaned while Natsumi just stuck her tongue out at Hana, even though she can't see her.

...

For a while the only thing you could hear was footsteps.

"Sooo...how long till we get there?", Natsumi suddenly said,

**EVEN THOUGH I ALREADY KNOW,** Natsumi thought with a smirk,

"The old lady said it's a 2 hour walk so...um...uh..", Gon said, Natsumi could hear Gon's head smoking,

"U-uh! Gon! Um... I was asking Hana! Don't worry about it!" Natsumi said, trying to save Gon from his Math problem, but it was too late, he already exploded, Natsumi could hear it,

"Gon!", Hana said, clearly worried.

"I'm sorry Gon!" Natsumi said, panicking,

**Even though... it was just a simple problem... Gon couldn't take it...,** Natsumi thought, pitying Gon.

"We'll be there in 50 minutes", Kurapika suddenly said, "It seems like Gon isn't good in Math", Kurapika said, chuckling,

"GON! Are you okay?!" Hana asked, worried.

"Ye-yeah", Gon said.

* * *

Natsumi started adjusting to the dark, but she didn't want Kurapika to stop carrying her, but then she realized that her heart belongs to Killua! And she doesn't want to trouble Kurapika anymore, so she just said the truth and started walking.

**FOR KILLUA!, **Natsumi thought

...

Once again, all you could hear was the sound of everyone's footsteps..

"Ugh! WHAT'S WITH THIS!? It's past 2 hours already!" Leorio complained.

"Look! There's the exit!" Gon exclaimed pointing at the exit. And everyone's expression changed to an excited expression except Kurapika, and everyone started running including Kurapika, and when everyone got outside, it was night already, but they still had to find the navigator, so they all continued to walk until they saw a cabin. They went in front of the cabin, and Leorio knocked.

"_THIIIIS IS THE PAAAART..!_", Natsumi squeeled, "_I can't wait to start running!_", Natsumi continued,

"Uugh... I think I'll just stay here with Leorio..."

"NO! YOU COME WITH ME!"

"Hello?" Leorio said, waiting for an answer but no one came so he opened the door,

"Sorry for intruding..." Leorio said while slowly opening the door, and when he opened the door, there they saw a monster looking at them holding an unconscious woman and an injured man on the floor.

"Please save my wife!" the injured man said

Natsumi grinned in excitement...

* * *

**_Lani: Soooooo? How was it? Please Review, Favourite, and Follow! And we apologize if we kind of mixed up the 1999 version and the 2011 version! Like we said before, we only based this on our memories!_**

**_Violet: WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME A BRAT IN THE STORY HUH?!_**

**_Lani: Get over it._**

**_Violet: tch. Anyway, Natsumi was kind of like the main character in this chapter huh?_**

**_Lani: Yeah! Because when Natsumi blacked out, the story kind of time skipped, kind of sad because I want two mains, but don't worry guys! Natsumi AND Hana are the main characters here!_**

**_Violet: EXACTLY! She's probably just the main in THIS chapter, and YES I DO hate THAT ORANGE HAIRED BASTARD!_**

**_Lani: And I know that you guys want Killua to appear (Not really appear out of nowhere) already, but we want to follow the main plot and Violet said that if there are lots of time skips, the story will suck!_**

**_Violet: YUP! And we like cliffhanger-ING but we don't like cliffhangers! You know, LIKE THE FREAKIN' CLIFFHANGER IN THE LATEST EPISODE OF HXH (2011) UUUUGH!_**

**_Lani: This Author's Note is getting too long, so we'll see you guys in the next chapter! Bye guys!_**

**_Natsumi: WHEN SUDDENLY THE SISTERS STARTED WAVING GOODBYE AT NOTHING!_**

**_Violet: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GO BACK TO THE FREAKIN' SCREEN!_**

**_The next part is where they would battle the Kiriko's, right?_**


	5. The X Shocking X Past

**_Lani: CHAPTEEEEEER 5! Finally out 'yo! Anyway, this chapter is mostly about the twin's past!_**

**_Violet: YEAH! We cried at our own ideas :'(_**

**_Lani: Although we based the twins on us, this never happened to us! We only based their PERSONALITY on us!_**

**_Violet: Indeed, but I hope just because we said that, you won't be discouraged to read!_**

**_Lani: YEAH! I found out that we already have 619 views! *squeels* :D SOOOO HAPPY! THANKS GUUUYS! I would also like to thank the peepz (people) who reviewed! Thank you _****_Onee-chan (Obese-Gorilla), Untouchable Dream, FuyuShirotsuki, AnimeRockzzz, AND Humphadoodle! _****_The last minute reviewer who I love very much!_**

**_Your reviews really made us SUPER DUPER happy!_**

**_And Guys! There is IMPORTANT news about our story in the author's note in the end of this chapter! You guys better read it! It's really really important! _**

**_Violet: This is one short author's note : /_**

**_Lani: ...Not really! AND! We forgot in the other chapter! (I forgot which one) We don't own Hunter X Hunter! Yoshihiro Togashi does! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The X Shocking X Past**** (I almost wrote pat, woah! Such an amazing pat! XD)**

Kurapika realized that the man was injured, but Natsumi did not faint.

Natsumi went into the cabin excitedly, but the monster ran past her and Leorio, bringing the man's wife with it, causing Natsumi to fall down. "What-?! WAIT!" Natsumi said, going after the monster, Gon followed,

**Natsumi forgot about me**, Hana thought.

"Take care of the injured!" Kurapika said, following Gon and Natsumi.

"Leave it to me!" Leorio said.

* * *

Natsumi was chasing the monster with Gon just right beside her, they were jumping from tree to tree, it was very dark but since they came from a dark tunnel, they were used to it, but Kurapika could hardly see, Natsumi is not the same as Gon who is accustomed to the forest, but she often stayed in the dark as a child, at times she couldn't sleep.

**How am I jumping from tree to tree?! This is the first time I've done this!**, Natsumi thought excitedly, still following the monster, **Could it be the effect of being in the anime world!?**, Natsumi thought with a serious look, then suddenly, Natsumi had a flashback of the time she was just a child... at first she could see herself as a child who was smiling and having fun but then suddenly, she could see all her bad memories as a child.

"Natsumi! Watch out!" Gon shouted, this got Natsumi's attention, but because she was distracted by her flashback, she hit her right foot on the branch she was supposed to step on, and fell, hitting another branch, she landed on her back on one of the big roots of a tree, Natsumi shouted in pain, she tried standing up but then she realized she sprained her foot,

**Tch. must be because I hit that DAMN branch!**, Natsumi thought, annoyed.

Then Natsumi heard Gon hit the monster with his fishing rod, and it dropped the man's wife, Kurapika caught her just in time, they were just about 5 meters away where Natsumi was,

"Natsumi! Are you alright?" Kurapika said approaching Natsumi with a serious face,

"I sprained my foot..." Natsumi said looking at her right foot.

"Can you at least stand?" Kurapika asked putting the woman down,

"I'll try..." Natsumi said sitting up, she tried to stand but she fell again,

"You don't have to force yourself!" Kurapika said.

"I'm not! I CAN stand! You don't have to carry me!" Natsumi exclaimed with a serious face, Kurapika looked at her with a serious face too, he glanced at her injured left arm, he could see it was bleeding again, then Natsumi tried standing up again, she did this time but was still limping, then she slowly walked to where Kurapika was then kneeled down,

"See?" Natsumi said, Kurapika sighed, then looked at the injured woman,

"Are you okay?" Kurapika asked the woman,

"Yes... I am fine...What happened to my husband?" The woman asked,

"He is fine, he is being taken care of by our friend" Kurapika said with a gentle look, then Kurapika glanced at Natsumi who was folding the woman's sleeves, he narrowed his eyes at her,

"Recognize these tattoos?" Natsumi asked, then looked the other way and grinned,

**EVEN THOUGH I ALREADY KNOW HE KNOWS**, Natsumi thought then looked back at Kurapika who was folding the woman's sleeves on her right arm, Kurapika looked at them intently and narrowed his eyes, then he looked back at Natsumi with a serious look, and then looked back to the woman.

**Come to think of it...I get injured a lot...**,Natsumi suddenly thought **_(She just realized now -_-) _**

"Who are you REALLY?" Kurapika asked the woman with a serious look,

"What do you mean?" the woman asked with a look of confusion, Kurapika narrowed his eyes,

"These tattoos are a symbol that you promised the God's that you would never get married...so why would you have a husband?" Kurapika said, standing up. The woman looked at him then Natsumi, then she stood up and dusted her clothes,

"Follow me", the woman said. Kurapika looked at Natsumi who was kneeling on the ground, Natsumi looked at him too, Kurapika had a poker face, Natsumi realized what he was thinking,

"NO! I can-!" Natsumi said, but was interrupted by Kurapika who picked her up,

"I said NOOOO!" Natsumi said struggling to brake free,

"Your arm is bleeding again so don't force yourself" Kurapika said , still wearing a poker face, then they all started to walk but Natsumi was still struggling to brake free,

"You knew too didn't you?" Kurapika suddenly asked, Natsumi stopped struggling,

"Eh? What do you mean?" Natsumi asked with a confused look,

"About her tattoos" Kurapika answered looking straight,

"Wh-what? No-no...of course not! That's why I asked you!" Natsumi said nervously, Kurapika narrowed his eyes at her.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hana watched Leorio go in the cabin,

"My wife! Please save my wife!" the man said as Leorio went in,

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, I'll treat your wounds" Leorio reassured the man, gently helping him up.

"You can put your trust in those three!" Hana suddenly said, just getting in the cabin, both Leorio and the man looked at her, and Leorio smiled,

"That's right! So just focus on getting better!" Leorio said bringing a candle from somewhere and putting it beside the man.

"Let me help you, Leorio" Hana said, kneeling beside the man, then she took some bandages from Leorio's suitcase.

"Wait a minute! How did you know there were bandages in my suitcase?!" Leorio asked, Hana's face turned into a panicked look but quickly changed into a calm face,

"Where else would you get it besides your suitcase?" Hana said calmly.

"Ah, your right, I don't think there'd be a first-aid kit around here..." Leorio said, looking around. Hana started treating the man's wounds then wrapping them.

"Your pretty good at this, even though your still 12 years old, your doing this like your a nurse!" Leorio said, impressed.

"I'm used to it, Natsumi always gets injured" Hana said with a poker face, wrapping the man's wounds, "And for your information, I have read many books on nursing" Hana continued, but looking at Leorio this time.

**Is this kid REALLY 12 years old?!** Leorio thought with one eyebrow twitching

"Yes, I am 12 years old" Hana said, and Leorio gave a look of surprise,

"How did you-?"

"Because I get that a lot" Hana interrupted

"Then...does Natsumi read books like that too?" Leorio asked curiously, **No way right? An IDIOT like that...**, Leorio thought.

"Yeah, she reads a lot more though and much more advanced ones, the one's doctors read..." Hana said fixing the candle, Leorio had this EXTREMELY shocked face,

"THAT IDIOT DOES?!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Natsumi wasn't like that before...well actually...WE weren't like this before..." Hana said with a distant look. **_(she meant the fact that Natsumi acts like an idiot)_**

"What do you mean?" Leorio asked curiously.

"Well..."

* * *

**_(Flashback narrated by Hana)_**

**_Back in our wor—country I mean, as children, we always stayed together and we didn't know how to socialize so we never had any friends... Our parent's never really cared about us...but we had a library so all we would do was read...and talked among ourselves..._**

**_In scho—I mean in our town, we were the smartest, everyone treated us like nerds and thought that if we talk all we would say is nerdy stuff so they isolated us. Every day, Natsumi and I would only stay in the class—I mean home staring out the window...Among the two of us, Natsumi was the bravest, so one day when we went out, Natsumi tried to socialize with the other kids..._**

**"U-um...excuse me..." Natsumi said shyly, approaching the group of girls.**

**"Ah, she talked!" A girl said.**

**"Don't talk to her! She'll just correct us anyway! That's what all those nerds do!" the girl's friend said harshly.**

**Natsumi had a look of shock, while the other kids just laughed then walked way...I patted her shoulder and then we started walking home.**

**That day...I noticed Natsumi barely talked to me...after what happened all she would do was read random books and build random stuff, I tried talking to her once, but she ignored me—well, more like, didn't notice me. And ever since that day, she always had this dazed look in her eyes, I got really worried, so I was finding something that might at least make her talk to me again.**

**I read lots of books, watched lots of things in the television, I even tried asking our parents! But as I expected, they didn't care and just ignored me.**

**Finally, I tried searching in the internet, it was my last hope in trying to help Natsumi. I searched about things that might interest Natsumi, and**

**...**

**I found it... the perfect thing that would cheer her up.**

* * *

Hana smiled at the memory. "Our favourite show..." Hana mumbled. **Hunter X Hunter... the anime that brought Natsumi back-no, actually, it changed her. **And suddenly she realized why Natsumi said that reason to Kurapika and smiled, "And that's why we became hunters! To meet new people like you, Gon and Kurapika!"

Leorio looked shocked, he didn't expect the twins to have such a past. "I-I didn't know... sorry..." Leorio said, looking down. Hana continued,

"There's that, and there's another one" Leorio looked up. "You guys are our first friends _ever_. So, I'm really glad that we met you guys..." Hana said, while smiling, a rare occurrence indeed, especially, around other people besides Natsumi. The man (navigator) was close to tears already.

"Does that include me?" the man asked.

"Of course, mister navigator!", Hana said with a bright smile, "Are you feeling better now?" Hana asked.

"Yes, I am, thanks to you-", the man said suddenly realizing what she just said.

Hana grinned, "Is there a problem?" Hana said sarcastically, Leorio looked at them in confusion.

"Since when have you known?", the man asked.

Hana thought about his question first, "Ever since Natsumi didn't faint when she saw you", Hana answered.

"Huh?" the man said in confusion.

"Natsumi faints when she she's blood, you were bleeding all over awhile ago, but she didn't faint, which means that the wounds were fake" Hana explained, the navigator gave a look of surprise then stood up,

"Follow me" the man said starting to walk.

"Wha-what? What's going on?" Leorio said in confusion.

"Just follow him" Hana said with a serious look.

* * *

The woman stopped, Natsumi and Kurapika could see that in front of the woman was Gon talking to two of the Kiriko's, "Gon!", Natsumi said trying to break free again, then she stopped then looked at Kurapika with puppy dog eyes, _pleeeeeeeease _was written all over her face,

"NO" Kurapika said with a poker face,

"tch." Natsumi said, pouting.

"It seems like your friends have passed too", the woman said looking to the other side of the field, Kurapika and Natsumi followed her gaze, they could see the man leading Hana and Leorio to where Gon and the other Kiriko's were.

"Hana!" Natsumi said, once again trying to break free, Kurapika still had a poker face, but he started walking towards Gon.

"HAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Natsumi shouted while waving at Hana, this got everyone's attention.

"Natsumi!" Hana said, seeing her arm was bleeding again,

"Ah! Everyone's here!" Gon said happily.

"Hey! I like this kid!" One of the Kiriko's said, then all the navigators looked at each other and nodded, "All five of you pass", the other Kiriko said,

"Yesssss!" Natsumi said with a victory sign.

"These two have proved themselves to me, Natsumi and..." The woman said trying to signal Kurapika to say his name,

"Kurapika", he said.

"Yes, Kurapika and Natsumi were able to tell I wasn't really married, meaning you two are indeed knowledgeable" She continued.

"While these two have also proven themselves to me, Hana here was the one who figured out I wasn't really injured, your very observant to have figured this out and you are also knowledgeable about many situations, while Leorio has great hospitality and is well prepared for events like this" the man said with a smile, Hana smiled back,

"I didn't lie about our past mister! You REALLY are our friend!"

The man smiled. "You and your sister will become great hunters" The man said ruffling Hana's hair.

"Gon, you were able to tell the difference between us, very impressive indeed, you have potential to be a great hunter someday" One of the Kiriko's said,

"We are the family of Kiriko's, I am the father." The Kiriko said,

"While I'm the mother" The other continued,

"And I'm the son" The man/navigator/kiriko said,

"While I'm the daughter!", The woman/navigator/kiriko said,

"And we pass all five of you, we will be the ones to bring you to the exam site" they all said simultaneously,

**Even though I already watched this part, I really can't tell the difference...**, Hana thought.

"Ah! Before that, I think we should treat Natsumi's wound again", Gon said pointing at Natsumi who already fainted, "She also sprained her foot", Kurapika said, gently put her down,

"Leorio, give me some bandages" Kurapika said removing the old ones from Natsumi's arm.

"AH! How do YOU know I have bandages in my suitcase!?" Leorio said, surprised, Kurapika looked at him with a poker face,

"Where else would you get it besides your suitcase?", Kurapika said, Leorio had a surpised face,

"See? Even Kurapika knows", Hana said shaking her head in disappointment,

"And _your_ supposed to be the oldest among us", Hana continued, "HEY! That's going too far!" Leorio said, annoyed, everyone laughed except Kurapika and the unconscious Natsumi,

"Yes, yes, very amusing, now, GIVE ME SOME BANDAGES", Kurapika said with a serious look extending his arm,

"Yeah yeah", Leorio answered, looking for bandages in his suitcase, Kurapika started treating Natsumi's wound while Gon assisted.

"So she really does faint when she see's blood..." the man/navigator/kiriko said,

"Yup", Hana answered,

"Hm...",the man/navigator/kiriko said with a worried look,

"What's wrong?", Hana asked,

"Well, if she does become a hunter, this will be a _very _big weakness, because hunters see a lot of blood!" the man said worried (**_Violet: look, I'll just call him man because he looks like one okay?)_**

"...I know that...We-we'll think of something! Don't worry!" Hana reassured him with a smile, but he still had this worried look, then closed his eyes and sighed, and he opened his eyes again,

"I'm sure you will" the man said smiling

By this time, Kurapika, Leorio and Gon had finished treating Natsumi's wound. "So, How are we gonna get there?", Leorio asked, the kiriko's smiled at each other then extended their wings,

"We FLY of course!" Then the son and the daughter transformed into their Kiriko form, Hana was brought by the son while Natsumi was brought by the daughter, Gon held on one of the legs of the father, Leorio held on one leg of the father and one leg of the mother and Kurapika held on one leg of the mother kiriko. While they were travelling to the exam site, Gon suddenly started looking at all of them,

"Hey Kurapika!", Gon called out.

"Yes?" Kurapika answered.

"If Natsumi still isn't awake when we get there, I'll carry her!" Gon said, Hana's eyebrow twitched then she turned to the unconscious Natsumi,

**YOU BETTER BE HAPPY YOU LUCKY BASTARD,** Hana thought

* * *

And when everyone arrived at the town of the exam site, the navigator was looking at some paper and was looking around, everyone was just following until they arrived in front of a big building, "So this is the exam site", Gon said carrying Natsumi, Hana was trying to hide her laughter and jealousy of Natsumi, everyone was about to go in but suddenly the navigator called out to them,

"Heey! It's not there! It's here!", he said pointing to a small restaurant, everyone had sweat-drops and then started walking, Hana was still trying to hide her laughter, she had tears coming out of her eyes already!

**NATSUMI IS GONNA BE SO JEALOUS! XD**, Hana thought

They all went in the small restaurant, Hana squeeled a bit, "What would you like?" The man behind the counter said,

"Steak combo for five", the navigator replied

"How would you like it cooked?" the man said grinning

"Over low flame", the navigator said grinning back, Hana was staring at both of them in amazement, but she didn't fan-girl like Natsumi would...

"Please go to the back room", the man said pointing to a door at the end of the restaurant, the navigator started walking and everyone followed, Hana felt excited, then she looked at Natsumi again who was still being carried by Gon and her face quickly changed to a annoyed look,

**DAMN THAT LUCKY BASTARD**, Hana thought while entering the room, then she suddenly smirked, **at least if she's still not awake by the time we meet Killua, ****_I'LL_**** be the lucky bastard!, **Hana thought with this creepy smile and evil aura around her and she started laughing,

"Are you excited to eat too?" Gon said with a smile, Hana's face quickly changed to a smiling face like she was in heaven or something,

"I'm afraid, there will be no food Gon, that was just a password!" Hana said with a bright smile,

"Eh?" Gon said, disappointed.

"That's right", the navigator said, "This is where we say goodbye", he continued, patting Gon's and Hana's head.

"I'd be happy to be your navigator again next year!" the navigator said waving goodbye,

"Bye bye mister navigator!" Hana said waving goodbye with a smile

Then the door closed, and the whole room started going down, Gon was surprised,

"OH! So this is an elevator!" Gon exclaimed excitedly.

"Why would he say he'd be our navigator AGAIN?! Does he think we'll FAIL?!" Leorio complained.

"In the last 3 years, only 1 out of 10,000 rookies passed", Kurapika suddenly said.

"Huh?" Leorio said in confusion

"That's the number of rookies who have passed in the past 3 years", Kurapika explained, as he was explaining, Gon put Natsumi down on a chair, positioning her to look like she's sleeping on the table, he laughed a bit on his own idea then sat beside her and Hana sat beside Gon, Kurapika and Leorio followed.

"We ourselves are rookies, although we managed to reach this far, we don't know what's going to happen in the future, THATS just how hard the test is, THATS why we MIGHT fail this year and MIGHT have him as our navigator AGAIN next year", Kurapika continued.

"If the hunter exam is THAT hard, then why do a lot of people want to be hunters?" Gon asked curiously.

Then Kurapika and Leorio looked at Gon in disbelief.

"Your taking the hunter exam and you DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT?!" Leorio said.

"I-I don't know...", Gon said nervously, scratching the back of his head

Beside Gon, Hana was watching with a grin,

**Natsumi missed this too, I guess I can be lucky too,** She thought with an evil smile.

"LISTEN, Hunter's earn the most money!" Leorio exlplained, suddenly standing up.

"NO, don't listen to him Gon! Hunters capture criminals and preserve old artefacts!" Kurapika said pushing Leorio out of the way.

"GON! Three of the riches people in the whole world are hunters!" Leorio said pushing Kurapika out of the way, then they started pushing each other, while Gon stared at them with a sweat-drop while Hana was trying hard not to laugh.

"Money grubber!", Kurapika insulted.

"GLORY HOG!", Leorio shouted back, then they suddenly turned to Hana and Gon.

"HANA! GON! WHICH KIND OF HUNTER DO YOU WANT TO BE!?" Kurapika and Leorio shouted in unison. Gon laughed nervously, and Hana thought, **When did I become a part of this...oh well...I went in this world in the first place..., **then she cleared her throat, and this got everyone's attention,

"Why not BOTH?", Hana said confidently, "eh?", Kurapika and Leorio said with poker faces, staring at Hana who had this really confident look, and in the background there was this cheering sound, which sounded like "WOOOOOOOOOOOO!", **_(Lani: That was YOU watching them from a TV screen XD) _**,

The elevator suddenly stopped, and as the doors opened, Natsumi suddenly woke up, "KILLUA!" she shouted, all the examinees in the tunnel heard this, and a certain white haired boy looked to where he heard it... "Who said that?"

* * *

**_Lani: YAYYY! CHAPTER 5 DONE! SOOO? How was it guys? The start of this chapter was kind of sad huh? Anyways, like I was saying, we will be saying an important message about the story! Well, we already decided how we would end the story (which is still far, VERY far) and we decided that if the reviews and views of Otaku Twins are a lot and lots of people like it, we would make a sequel! *squeels* Cool right!?The sequel's story will be personally made by us, THE real Otaku Twins! (but were not really twins XD)_**

**_Violet: YEAH! XD I already have an AWESOME idea of how the sequel would start! AND, in the next chapter... they'll meet KILLUA! *SQUEELS LOUDER THAN LANI AND JUMPS AROUND LIKE A CRAZY FANGIRL*_**

**_Lani: HEY! Squeeling's my job! But fangirling is allowed, but it can't be helped, Violet loves Killua! OH! And we'll try updating every Saturday OR Sunday! So please be patient with us! We have school you know? But if we don't, we'll probably post on that day. :D_**

**_Anyways, Killua will be appearing in the next chapter, right? ;D_**


	6. Killua X the X Food?

**_Lani: HEY GUYS! NEW CHAPTER IS OUT! WOOOOOOO! ^^ Sorry for the laaate update guys! This chapter took us FOREVER to write because we were overflowing with ideas! And! I have decided that from now on, I will role-play as Hana and Violet shall role-play as Natsumi in the Authors Note's! _**

**_Violet: It's not role-play because we ARE Hana and Natsumi! D:_**

**_Lani: It is! We're not THEM! They are our OC's! Not us! Only based on us! Now, I shall start... no actually, i'll start role-playing in the author's note in the end of the chapter!_**

**_Violet: tsk. Anyway, I had fun in writing this chapter *grins, HAVE FUUUN! ^^_**

**_Lani: WAIT! I still have to thank the peepz who reviewed! Thank you _****_TimPix, Humphadoodle, BlueFire Jin14, Onee-chan! (Obese-Gorilla), AnimeRockzzz, Hanabi Mirei, and Kotori Kita!_****_ And for all of the people who added this story to their favourite and followed! We really appreciate it! _**

**_We do not own Hunter X Hunter! Yoshihiro Togashi does! ^^_**

**_Now, On with the STORY! ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Killua X the X Food?**

**DAMN IT, NATSUMI WOKE UP**, Hana thought, disappointed.

"Eh? I had a dream that we were riding the elevator then we arrived at the tunnel thingy already..." Natsumi said, scratching her head.

"We did, JUST did" Hana said.

In the background, Kurapika seemed to be observing them...

"What's 'Killua'?" Gon suddenly asked. **_(Since Natsumi accidentally shouted it)_**

"Hu-huh? Ah-ah... did I-I say Killua? Ahahahaaaa... i-it's actually a kind of food...? I-I uh... mean... Yeah! Ahahahahaaaa..." Natsumi said nervously, Hana facepalmed,

**This is the Kurapika encounter all over again...**, Hana thought.

"But, they said... that there wouldn't be food! It was just a password!" Gon pointed out.

**Awwwwww... Gon is sooo cuuuuuuute!**, Hana thought with 'cuuuuuute' written all over her face with all that shiny stuff.

"Ah re-really? Ahahahahahaaaa! Awwww, what a disappointment!" Natsumi said with an obvious act.

"Um...so... what kind of food is Killua? I've never heard of it before..." Gon asked curiously, Natsumi gasped in surprise, she thought fast.

In the background, Leorio was telling them to stand up, Natsumi tried making something up, but all she could think of was Killua's face. "U-um... it's cute... and umm... white... and fluffy... umm... oh! Did I mention fluffy?" Natsumi said with a thinking face then pointed at Gon.

"Wow! It sounds delicious!" Gon said excitedly, Hana placed her hand on Gon's shoulder,

"Trust me Gon, it doesn't" Hana said with a serious face, then she sighed, "She's still half asleep, so don't believe anything she says"

"HEY!" Natsumi protested. Gon only blinked at Hana, but suddenly, Leorio placed his hands on each of Gon's and Hana's head,

"I SAID LET'S GO" Leorio said with an annoyed voice.

* * *

"A last-minute examinee..." A man (?) with a bean-like face and body mumbled as all five of them, including Natsumi, who crawled, exited the elevator, then he approached the five and gave each of them a badge with a number on it. Natsumi was given the number 401, Hana was 402, Leorio was 403, Kurapika was 404 and Gon was 405. "Please don't lose it and keep it with you at all times." He said then walked away, the doors closed behind them.

Hana put her badge/plate number on, **AWESOOOME**, Hana thought.

Then she looked over to where Natsumi was, she was sitting on the floor **_(Since she crawled out of the elevator XD)_**, just looking at her badge with a poker face, then suddenly her face lit up and had shiny things around her, then she was raising the badge and staring at it with the same face, "Nyaaaaaa..." Was all she was saying, Hana had a sweat-drop, then Natsumi bit the badge and gave a pose, "Come at me bro." **_(You know, just like Killua in the 1999 version, the part where he took the plate numbers of the three brothers, except he didn't say 'come at me bro' XD)_**, the she took her badge again and looked at it in amazement, Hana just sighed.

**At least she's happy...** Hana thought with a gentle face.

Then she glanced at Leorio, Kurapika and Gon, they were wearing their badges already, then she approached Natsumi, who was rubbing her badge against her cheek with a cat face. Hana had a sweat-drop and just stared at her, and Natsumi finally noticed her.

"YOU HAVE YOUR OWN PLATE NUMBER!" Natsumi suddenly said, thinking Hana was jealous, Hana knew this and got annoyed.

"YOU DON'T SAAAY?" Hana said with a 'YOU DON'T SAY' face, Natsumi narrowed her eyes, but Hana suddenly kneeled down beside her, "_Aren't you wondering why we haven't met Tompa yet...!?"_ Hana whispered, Natsumi gasped in realization.

"Natsumi" Kurapika suddenly said, coming out of nowhere. The twins jumped in surprise.

**WHAT THE-!? Since when was he-!?** Hana thought, panicking but still had a calm face while looking at Kurapika.

She then glanced over to Natsumi, thinking she was thinking the same thing, but Natsumi wasn't there.

"NATSUMI! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!?" Kurapika suddenly shouted, Hana looked over to Kurapika, she saw Natsumi crawling, trying to get away from Kurapika, who was chasing her.

"Your wound might worsen you idiot!" Leorio said in annoyance.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT! I'M A GENIUS!" Natsumi shouted, not crawling anymore to look at Leorio, Kurapika took advantage of the situation and caught her.

**DAMN IT LEORIO**, Natsumi thought, glaring at Leorio as Kurapika signalled Hana to hold her.

"Why do you want to walk so badly anyway!?" Leorio complained, and as they were talking, Hana positioned Natsumi's hands to hold onto Kurapika, **_(PIGGY-BACK RIDE! ON KURAPIKA! LUCKY BASTARD!)_**

"Because...umm... the first test involves jogging..." Natsumi said looking down.

"HAH!?" Leorio shouted in disbelief.

"And also... KIIILLLUAAAAAA...!" Natsumi squeeled in a medium voice.

"Food?! We get to eat Killua in the test!?" Gon asked excitedly, Natsumi tried not to laugh while Hana facepalmed,

**We actually MEET Killua in the test, not EAT him**, Hana thought with a sweat-drop as she slowly slided her hand down on her face.

Hana sighed, "Like I told you Gon, you shouldn't believe anything Natsumi says when she's HALF asleep." Hana said with a serious face, Natsumi narrowed her eyes at Hana. Gon looked at them in confusion,

"She didn't look half asleep to me" Gon pointed out.

"Just believe me, Gon" Hana said, nodding.

"Tsk." Natsumi said in annoyance.

"No way, I don't think the first test involves jogging!" Leorio suddenly said after thinking, "It's got to be something else..." He continued.

"Oh REALLY?" Natsumi said with an evil smile, "Wanna bet then?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh? A KID challenging ME?" Leorio said with a grin, then Natsumi suddenly had an evil smile from ear to ear.

"If **I **win, I get to walk" Natsumi said, by now, Natsumi was already being carried by Kurapika on his back, Kurapika sighed.

"Leorio, don't accept, she's... kind of **too **happy here..." Kurapika said with a sweat-drop, glancing at Natsumi who was laughing with this evil aura around her.

"Hmph. Don't worry, I got this" Leorio reassured him.

**That's cheating Natsumi**, Hana thought, trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, I'll accept, but if **I **win, you have to be carried by Kurapika... or Gon" Leorio said, Hana glared at Leorio for the fact that he said Natsumi would be carried by Gon.

"DEAL" Natsumi said with an evil smile from ear to ear, Kurapika sighed while Hana approached Natsumi, who was being carried by Kurapika, and was laughing and had this evil aura around her.

"_That's CHEATING"_ Hana whispered.

_"You should be happy, since __**i'll **__win, I WON'T be carried by Gon" _Natsumi whispered back, Hana's eyes widened in realization, then suddenly had a thinking face.

**SHE'S RIGHT**, Hana thought, grinning, **But I can't just let her walk... she's injured...**, Hana thought with a serious face this time.

Natsumi just stared at Hana, knowing exactly what she was thinking, Natsumi sighed, then pouted, but she suddenly grinned with a cat face.

**Well, looking at the bright side, at least I get to touch Kurapika's SOOOFT hair...** Natsumi thought rubbing her cheek against Kurapika's hair with a cat face.

Kurapika flinched, "Nat-Natsumi... What are you doing...?" Kurapika asked with a sweat-drop, Natsumi stopped.

"U-uh... My face was itchy... and... uh... I used your sof-! I mean hair!" Natsumi said nervously. Hana saw all of this...

**DAMN THAT LUCKY BASTAAARD**, Hana thought with an annoyed face.

Then she suddenly grinned and approached Natsumi, Hana poked her, and when Natsumi looked at Hana, she got creeped out because Hana had this extremely creepy smile from ear to ear. "Ne~ Ne~ Natsumi~" Hana said with a chuckle. **_(An EVIL chuckle) _**

"Ye-yes...?" Natsumi answered, scared. Hana got closer to her ear,

_"I get to run alongside KILLUA, while you CAN'T"_ Hana whispered with a grin. Natsumi's eyebrows twitched and started hissing at Hana like a cat with a cat face.

"It's not like you CAN run!" Natsumi pointed out, "And **i'll** win the bet" Natsumi continued, still hissing, Hana and Leorio narrowed their eyes on Natsumi, Natsumi continued hissing like a cat.

"Natsumi, don't argue with your sister" Kurapika scolded, but Natsumi still continued hissing.

"Ah! Natsumi turned into a cat!" Gon exclaimed excitedly, approaching them. And then there was suddenly a light bulb above Natsumi's head and she started acting like cat, with a cat face and everything, Gon had this bright smile and started scratching Natsumi's chin with his index finger. And Natsumi purred (?) and then glanced at Hana with a smirk, Hana's eyebrows twitched.

"Kitty kitty kitty..." Gon said with a bright smile.

"GON, DON'T TOUCH THAT DISGUSTING THING!" Hana shouted, grabbing Gon by the wrist and glaring at Natsumi.

"Disgusting?!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"She's not disgusting! She's your sister!" Gon said with a worried face, Hana still glared at Natsumi, but Natsumi just grinned.

**I have a bad feeling...**,Kurapika thought with a sweat-drop.

Hana suddenly approached Natsumi who was still being carried by Kurapika, she was about to slap her but Natsumi blocked it, and the twins narrowed their eyes at each other.

...

It was just silence for a few seconds...

And then they started wrestling each other.

"Na-na... NATSUUMI!" Kurapika said, having a hard time to stand already because of the wrestling twins. This continued for a minute or two and Gon was trying to stop them, until Natsumi finally fell, but the twins still continued wrestling and Gon was still trying to stop them, while Kurapika just stood there with a sweat-drop, all the other examinees were looking at them already, including a certain white haired boy,

**Idiots...**, He thought, looking away.

And finally, Kurapika stopped the twins by taking each of them by their hoods, the twins were still trying to reach each other but eventually gave up when Gon held Hana.

**Gon is... HUGGING ME!** Hana squeeled in her head.

Kurapika put Natsumi down. "tsk." She said as she touched the floor, then she pouted and started mumbling to herself, she realized after a few seconds that Kurapika was still standing there. Kurapika was just staring at Natsumi with a poker face, he was about to kneel down but Natsumi knew exactly what he was thinking so she crawled away before he even said anything, Kurapika sighed.

"Troublesome child..."Kurapika mumbled as he watched Natsumi crawl away. She crawled and crawled until she arrived at a crowded part of the tunnel thingy.

"He won't chase after me now..." Natsumi mumbled to herself as she looked back to where she came from, and then she grinned, and searched her pockets for her plate number, but she couldn't find it so she checked again with a panicked look. "Where is it?!" She asked herself as she started to crawl again, looking for her plate number.

**THIIIS CAAAAN'T BEEEE HAPPENIIIING!** **If I-**, She thought as crawled, but she suddenly bumped someone's legs, when she opened her eyes, she saw a very familiar pair of shoes...

And then she looked up...

**IT'S KILLUAAA!**, Natsumi thought as she looked at him with a dumbfounded look. Killua was just looking at her with a bored expression.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a REALLY cool tone. XD

**Killua's... voice...**, Natsumi thought, still with a dumbfounded look.

"I-I-I-I-I wa-was looking... fo-for my plate number... nu-nu-number 401..." Natsumi said nervously, looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Ah. Number 401..." Killua mumbled to himself, and suddenly, Killua got something out of his pocket and looked at it. "You mean this?" Killua asked, still with the same bored voice, and holding something in front of Natsumi. And when Natsumi looked up, her heart started beating faster. Killua looked like a prince in her eyes **_(And to all his other fan-girls XD)_**, "Do you want it or not?" Killua asked, getting impatient, Natsumi woke up from her daydream and took the plate number,

"Th-tha-tha-thanks...",Natsumi said nervously, blushing, but Killua just looked at her with a bored face, "Whatever" he said then walked away, Natsumi just watched as he walked away, she had that dumbfounded look again.

"I touched...I TOUCHED KILLUA'S SHOES AND HIS HAAAAAAND!" Natsumi squeeled, and then she mumbled this same sentence to herself over and over again, still sitting there, staring at her hands in amazement. The examinees near her were already wondering what was wrong with her. But there was one FAT BASTARD that approached Natsumi with a worried face, **_(OBVIOUSLY FAKE!)_**

"What's wrong, little girl?" A FAT BASTARD asked Natsumi, **_(AS IF HIS WORRIED, tch)_** Natsumi looked up,

**IT'S TOMPA!**, She thought with a serious face

Then she changed her face to an innocent girl, "I got lost! And I can't find my friends because I ran away from them—I MEAN, I got separated from them! Hehe!" Natsumi said, all innocent and kid like, "And I'm injured so I can't walk..." she continued, looking at her sprained foot, "Can you carry me to my friends?" she asked blinking like an innocent girl.

"What do they look like?" Tompa asked with a bright smile, then turned the other way and showed an annoyed look,

**Tch.** He thought.

"Well, there was this old man in a suit...there was a boy wearing green...there was a blonde teen...and... a curly, pink-haired girl!" Natsumi said, still all innocent like.

"Oh! I saw those people over there!" He said pointing to the direction Natsumi came from.

"Can you carry me there? PREEEETTY PLEEEEEASE?" Natsumi asked, blinking her eyes like some innocent girl.

"Alright get on my back!" Tompa said with a smile, kneeling so Natsumi can get on, and as she jumped to hold onto Tompa, Tompa showed a look of annoyance,

**Annoying little brat**,He thought bitterly.

"Thank you very much mister!" Natsumi said with a bright smile.

**I bet this guy thinks I'm an annoying little brat**, Natsumi thought, smirking inwardly.

"No problem, now hold on tight okay?" Tompa said. **_(Like some KIND Bastard, but noooo, he's just one FAT BASTARD)_**

And as they were going towards Kurapika and the others, there were examinees whispering to each other,_ "There he goes again, Tompa, The Rookie Crusher..."_ Whispered one examinee.

_"Yeah, that girl is gonna fail..." _The other examinee snickered. Tompa looked at them and smirked,

**That's right, I'll crush all the rookies...one by one..., **Tompa thought

Natsumi heard the whispers and smirked.

**As if I'm going to fail, don't underestimate me, even Gon and Killua passed the test!**, Natsumi thought confidently,** WILL pass the test.**

"Are THOSE your friends?" Tompa suddenly asked, pointing at Leorio and the others.

"YEAH! That's the old man I was talking about!" Natsumi shouted, pointing at Leorio.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Leorio exclaimed,

"Ah, you are her friends? She got lost and she's injured too, so I helped her, by the way, I'm Tompa" Tompa said in a friendly manner, Natsumi glanced at Hana with a bored face, Hana did the same and they nodded at each other. Kurapika was about to say something when suddenly, they heard a scream not too far from them, the twins' eyes widened, and they looked at each other,

**I almost forgot about this part!**, they thought in unison, and looked at the scene again. Natsumi covered her face with her hands on Tompa's back, the man's arms weren't there anymore, Hana grimaced. The red-haired man chuckled creepily,

"Next time, you should apologize when you bump into someone" Hisoka said, and walked away. The poor man was left there to die. Natsumi made a mental note to herself to do just that.

"That psycho is back again..." Tompa mumbled, grimacing.

"Again? He was here last year too?" Leorio asked. Tompa looked at him,

"Yeah, he was supposed to pass but was disqualified because he killed an examiner he didn't like..." Tompa explained.

"And he's allowed to take the test again!?" Leorio asked with a shocked expression.

"The examiners change every year, even a monster like him can take the Hunter Exam." Tompa said. And suddenly, Tompa looked like he remembered something, "Oh yeah!" Tompa said taking 5 cans out of his bag. "Here. Just a little thing to celebrate our friendship!" He said, handing each of them a can.

"Ah. Thanks, I appreciate it" Leorio said, opening the can.

"Thank you." Kurapika said politely.

"Thank you, Tompa-san!" Gon said smiling brightly, opening the can. Hana stared at her drink, **I've always wondered what laxative tasted like...**, Hana thought, and opened the can, she was about to drink it when suddenly, Natsumi kicked it out of her hand while still being carried by Tompa. Hana looked at her with an annoyed face.

"What was that for!?" Hana shouted, pointing at the fallen can, "You just wasted a perfect laxa—I mean juice!"

Natsumi looked at her with an annoyed face, "YOUR ALLERGIC TO JUICE" Natsumi said.

"WHAT?! NO I'M—" Hana said, but was interrupted because Natsumi threw her shoe at her.

"YES YOU ARE" Natsumi said, and gave a look saying 'what's wrong with you?!' at Hana. And when the shoe dropped from her face, she was surrounded by a dangerous aura, her eyebrows twitched,

"Naaaaatsuuumiii" Hana said creepily. Natsumi's eyes widened in horror, but Hana was interrupted from killing Natsumi by Gon,

Gon drank his drink and immediately spat it out, "Tompa-san, I think this drink is expired..." Gon said, looking at Tompa. And Leorio spat out his drink too,

"Seriously!? That was close..." Leorio said while wiping his mouth. And Kurapika just spilled all of his drink on the floor.

"E-eh? Re-really? That's weird... I'm really sorry" Tompa said nervously while scratching his head.

"It's okay! I live near the forests, so I taste a lot of herbs, so I'll know immediately when there's something wrong with the taste!"

"O-oh, really?" Tompa said nervously. Kurapika sighed.

"Now, Tompa" Kurapika said, looking at Tompa and approaching him.

Kurapika suddenly placed his hand on Natsumi's head, Natsumi could practically feel the intense aura of Kurapika staring at her,

"Thank you VERY much for finding our FRIEND here...now please give her to me", Kurapika said, forcefully ruffling (?) Natsumi's hair,

"Oh, sure-"

"NO, DON'T GIVE ME TO HIM, DON'T GIVE ME TO HIM!" Natsumi interrupted, begging Tompa.

Tompa showed a bit of annoyance on his face, but quickly changed to a smiling face,

"But aren't they your friends?" he asked.

"That's right Natsumi" Kurapika said, smiling like a very kind boy.

"NO NO, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Natsumi begged, but Tompa just looked at her with a bored face and let her go, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsumi shouted in agony as Kurapika took her from Tompa.

"HE'S A KIDNAPPER! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!" Natsumi shouted, while Kurapika and the others just looked at her with a sweat-drop...except Gon, he seemed to be confused.

"Kurapika can't be a kidnapper! He's our friend!" Gon said, Hana sighed,

"Don't worry Gon, Natsumi is just trying to escape from Kurapika..." Hana said, nodding.

"But why? Isn't Kurapika trying to help her?" Gon asked curiously.

"Yes, he is indeed, but Natsumi doesn't want to be carried because she wants to run." Hana explained looking at Natsumi, who was struggling, but couldn't escape Kurapika, Gon followed her gaze.

"LET ME GO!" she exclaimed, still struggling.

"No" Kurapika said calmly.

"At least for a little whiiiiiile? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Natsumi said, blinking her eyes like an innocent girl.

"No"

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No"

"Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetty Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"No"

Then suddenly, Gon approached them, "Why not? It's just for a little while, if she still can't walk, I'll carry her" Gon said with a determined look, Natsumi looked at him in excitement,

"YES YES, tell him Gon! Tell him!" Natsumi exclaimed.

"No! Don't tell him, Gon!" Hana said, Kurapika looked at Gon suspiciously,

"...Alright", Kurapika said hesitantly.

"Damn it" Hana mumbled to herself.

"YEEEES!" Natsumi said as Kurapika put her down, first she was just kneeling on the floor like some epic ninja or something and then she took a deep breath and abruptly stood up like a boss.

**Geez... why is everyone on Natsumi's side?! Even Gon is!**, Hana thought annoyed, she pouted and walked off to the group of examinees and she started mumbling to herself.

Suddenly, Natsumi started laughing victoriously, "I can stand perfectly well!" Natsumi said confidently, though she said this, her sprained foot was shaking, everyone saw this,

"I don't think so" Leorio said with a poker face and a sweat-drop, even Gon understood this situation, so he carried Natsumi.

"Tsk." Natsumi said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hana was still mumbling to herself walking off into the tunnel, and then she bumped someone, Hana looked up...

...

**Hisoka.**

...

Since Hana was still irritated from awhile ago, she just stood there, staring at Hisoka with a calm look and her arms crossed, Hisoka stared back with this creepy smile...

...

This continued for a minute or two... until Hisoka blinked.

"Ha! I win!" Hana said, pointing at Hisoka and grinning in triumph. Hisoka only laughed creepily and walked away.

**...Okay, that was creepy**, Hana thought, sweat-dropping.

Then realization hit her,** Wait... where am I?**, Hana looked around.

When suddenly, Hana heard this loud ringing sound, **It's the bell signalling the test will begin!**

And Satotz-san appeared and started explaining some stuff about the Hunter Exam and if they couldn't survive, they should leave through the elevator and other stuff.

After Satotz-san's explanation, everyone started following him, since he told them to, and Hana followed calmly...

A few minutes later, the people in the front started running to catch up to Satotz.

From where Hana was jogging, she could see Killua just 2 persons away from her, she approached him quietly, and slowed down when she was beside him, "Hello, I'm Hana" Hana said politely, smiling at him, Killua looked at her with a bored face, he looked like he was examining Hana.

"Killua", he finally said and then looked straight again...

...

For a few minutes, it was just silence between the two...

Hana glanced at Killua's skateboard, **Isn't Killua supposed to use that?**, Hana thought, starting to get worried, **Did I change the plot...?**

"You aren't going to use that?" Hana finally asked, pointing at the skateboard Killua was holding. Killua looked at her and followed her finger pointing at his skateboard. Killua looked like he was thinking.

"...Nah." Killua finally said, and looked straight again.

...

And once again, it was just silence, until...

"Are you related to that girl?" Killua suddenly asked, looking at the pink-haired girl with a bored look, but with a hint of curiosity.

Hana instantly knew who he was talking about, "You mean that purple-haired idiot?" Hana asked with the same face.

"Yeah, **that** one" Killua said.

"Why?" Hana asked curiously, looking at Killua too.

"I saw both of you fighting awhile ago, and she bumped into me when she was... crawling" Killua answered, Hana looked at Killua curiously,

"She **bumped** into **you**?"

"Yeah... she lost her plate number, I just happened to find it." Killua replied.

**Hard to believe that Natsumi didn't go crazy after meeting Killua...**, Hana thought.

"Wait...was there anything...**WRONG** with her?" Hana asked

Killua looked like he was thinking, and then his eyes widened in realization, "Well..she was staring at me like an idiot" Killua said with a bit of annoyance,

**I knew it,** Hana thought sighing.

"Oh. I see, well, to answer your question, yes, she is related to me, my sister at that." Hana said with a mock disgusted face. Killua chuckled, and looked at the front again. Hana smirked inwardly,

**I made Killua laugh, Natsumi's gonna be soooo jealous**, Hana thought evilly.

"Oh, by the way, her name's Natsumi" Hana said.

**She has to thank me later...**

* * *

Back to Natsumi and the others...

Gon was carrying her while Kurapika and Leorio were running just behind them. Gon suddenly remembered something,

"Hey, where's Hana?" Gon suddenly asked.

"Oh yeah! Where is Hana?" Natsumi said, also remembering.

"Right here" A familiar voice said from behind them. The four looked at the direction where they heard the voice, and saw Hana waving her right hand slightly.

"Hana! And..." Natsumi looked at the person beside her, Hana smirked when she saw Natsumi's face.

"You...You bastard..." Natsumi mumbled, and a dark aura surrounded her. "COME HERE YOU BASTARD!" Natsumi shouted, and she hissed like a cat.

"Na-Natsumi...!" Gon said, having a hard time to breathe because of Natsumi, and Hana's face quickly changed and she caught up with them,

"YOU BASTARD, GET OFF OF GON! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Hana shouted, trying to pull Natsumi off of Gon, Natsumi was still hissing and holding on to Gon, Gon was really having a hard time and was starting to slow down.

"Natsumi, Hana, stop fighting!" Kurapika scolded, and got Natsumi off of Gon and carried her instead (**_Bridal style XD_**). But they were still fighting with each other, but not wrestling.

Killua sighed, and put his skateboard down, starting to skate,** No use in staying here...**, Killua thought, a little disappointed that his companion left him.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Leorio suddenly shouted when he noticed the white-haired boy using a skateboard. Killua looked at him with a bored face,

"Why?" He asked with the same face. This only made Leorio madder.

"Because this is an endurance test!" Leorio shouted again but then Leorio's eyes widened in realization,

**That...THAT BRAT ACTUALLY WON THE BET?!**,Leorio thought in disbelief

"No it isn't!" Gon suddenly said, but rubbing his shoulders because it hurt. "The examiner only told us to follow him, not how!" He pointed out.

"GON! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" Leorio shouted, which got the twins attention. Killua looked at Gon with interest and slowed down to match his pace, Hana looked at Natsumi,

"Tch, I don't have time for this, I'm going with Gon and Killua" Hana said, and started to go to the 2 boys.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!" Natsumi shouted, struggling to get off of Kurapika, Hana looked at her and stuck her tongue out,

"See 'ya later, Natsumi" Hana said, waving her right hand while approaching Gon and Killua.

"Hey, how old are you?" Killua asked Gon.

"Me? I'm 12!" Gon said happily.

"I'm 12 too!" Hana suddenly said beside Gon.

"Just like me..." Killua mumbled, "I guess i'll run too" He said, and flipped his skateboard and caught it with is right hand. In the background, being carried by Kurapika, Natsumi's eyes sparkled, "COOOOL" She squeeled quietly.

"I'm Killua"

Gon looked at him with a confused face. "Killua?"

Killua looked at Gon questioningly, "Yeah... why? Is there something wrong with my name?" Killua asked.

"Isn't that food?" Gon asked curiously. Killua's face turned to a disgusted one,

"HAH!? Who gave you that idea?!" Killua shouted, clearly disgusted.

"Natsumi said there was food like that..." Gon said, thinking. Hana face-palmed and sighed,

**Natsumi? That purple-haired idiot..,** Killua thought in annoyance

"Like I told you, Gon, you shouldn't believe anything Natsumi says when she's half-asleep" Hana said, and she looked at Gon, "Shouldn't you introduce yourself, Gon? It's rude not to when the latter has"

"Oh right!" Gon said, realizing that he didn't introduce himself yet, "I'm Gon!" Gon introduced himself happily, "And this is—"

"Hana, right?" Killua said, interrupting him. Gon looked at him curiously.

"How did you know?" Gon asked curiously.

"Oh, about that Gon, remember awhile ago when I was gone?" Hana asked, and Gon nodded, looking at Hana curiously. "I actually got lost, and I met Killua when the test started" Hana explained.

"Oh I see! So that's why you were with him when we saw you!" Gon said happily.

"Yup!" Hana said, smiling at Gon and Killua. And Killua faced Kurapika, Leorio and Natsumi,

"And who are you?" Killua asked Kurapika,

"Kurapika" Kurapika said simply. Killua nodded and looked at Leorio,

"And you, old man?"

Leorio's eyebrows twitched, "My name is LEORIO, not old man!"

Killua just looked at him boredly and continued talking to Gon and Hana about random stuff.

In the background, Natsumi was glaring at Hana, but suddenly, she grinned evilly,** She'll get tired soon...**, Natsumi thought, laughing evilly, and Kurapika was just sweat-dropping while carrying her.

**Is something going to happen...?**, Kurapika thought with a worried expression, looking over at Hana who was talking with Gon and Killua happily. **When Natsumi's like this... it usually involves Hana...**

Then Natsumi suddenly stopped laughing and started pouting and mumbling to herself... and then she started staring at Kurapika, still pouting, Kurapika just had a calm face, but he could feel Natsumi staring at him, then he glanced at Natsumi who was still staring at him, and looked straight again,

"Even if you look at me like that, I'm not putting you down" Kurapika said calmly.

"BUT I WON THE BET!" Natsumi complained.

"It's true" Leorio said in disappointment beside them, "I can't believe I lost to a KID" Leorio mumbled to himself, Kurapika and Natsumi looked at him with a poker face,

"I totally forgot you were there", Natsumi said bluntly.

"HAH!? YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Leorio said trying to reach Natsumi but Kurapika raised her higher so Leorio missed and fell in front of Kurapika and Kurapika jumped over him, "HEY!" Leorio said as he sat up.

Kurapika stopped and looked at Leorio with a poker face, Natsumi looked at him curiously,

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"Because I've learned my lesson from YOU two" Kurapika replied calmly.

(**_He_****_meant the time when he was carrying Natsumi and she started wrestling with Hana_**)

Natsumi laughed nervously, then Leorio stood up again and caught up and they caught up with Gon and the others.

* * *

After about an hour, Hana started to get tired-no actually, VERY tired, she was sweating all over.

"I...I didn't...tr-train... for... this..." Hana said between gasps. Gon looked at her with a worried face,

"Are you okay, Hana?" Gon asked worriedly. Killua looked at Hana,

"Are you really that weak?" Killua asked bluntly.

"...Yeah...", Hana admitted.

Killua looked at her in surprise, "I didn't expect you to admit it so easily", he said, Hana shrugged, "We-well...I-I'm...not...like...that...I-IDIOT...o ver there..", Hana said in between gasps, Natsumi heard this and her eyebrow twitched but she let it go this time and did something nice for a change,

"Gon, could you carry Hana for me?" Natsumi asked kindly.

Hana looked at her in surprise,

**How could this be?! DID SHE HIT HER HEAD? DID SHE DRINK SOME OF THAT LAXATIVE?...**, she thought, **or is it...because of Killua?**, she thought slowly looking at Killua. (**_So technically, she thanked Hana for what she did earlier without knowing it)_**

"Sure!", Gon agreed, willingly **_(*grins*),_** Hana and Gon stopped, and Hana got on Gon's back, suddenly Hana had a weird feeling in her chest, and her face started to become red as Gon stood up again and started running, **_(Note that Hana only felt admiration before this, and Natsumi already liked Killua)_** Natsumi noticed and grinned,

**She should thank me later**, she thought smiling.

Kurapika was also surprised about what just happened, but nevertheless, relieved that they weren't fighting anymore.

* * *

By this time, Leorio also got tired, he dropped his suitcase, and then kneeled on the floor, breathing really hard. Gon heard this and stopped running followed by Kurapika, "Leorio!" Gon called worriedly, while still carrying Hana. Killua also stopped and looked at them,

"Let's go, he's done already, we won't have any fun here" Killua said, but Gon was still waiting for Leorio.

Leorio mumbled to himself and suddenly stood up, "SCREW THIS! I'M GOING TO BE A HUNTER NO MATTER WHAT!" Leorio shouted, and ran really fast leaving a trail of dirt behind him, Kurapika smiled and followed Leorio while carrying Natsumi. Gon smiled happily and was about to follow, but Hana stopped him,

"Gon, Leorio left his suitcase..." Hana said, looking at the suitcase.

"Ah. You're right!" Gon exclaimed, and got his fishing rod and got Leorio's suitcase with it.

"Cool!" Killua and Hana exclaimed at the same time.

**It's still cool even though i've seen it before, but it's a lot cooler when you see it for real!**, Hana thought in delight.

"Let me try later!" Killua said, gesturing to the fishing rod.

"If you let me borrow your skateboard!" Gon said happily, and they grinned at each other, and continued to run.

Soon, they saw stairs, Hana stared at it in awe...

**Wow... I never knew it was THAT long...**, Hana thought, amazed and immediately understood why a lot of people failed in this part of the exam.

"Hey, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua suddenly asked while grinning.

"Loser has to buy lunch" Gon said, also grinning.

* * *

"Leorio, do you really want to take the Hunter Exam just because of money?" Kurapika suddenly asked, he wasn't wearing the blue thingy anymore and was only wearing the clothes he was wearing underneath it. **_(You know, the white thingy that Kurapika wears all the time)_**

**Ah! This is the part where Leorio tells about his past to Kurapika!**, Natsumi thought excitedly.

Leorio glanced at Kurapika and looked at the front again, "Of course it is! Why?" Leorio said, looking at Kurapika through the corner of his eye.

"It's because you're not like those other people who only want money" Kurapika said.

"I only want money, that's all" Leorio said. Kurapika looked at him,

"Stop lying! There must be another reason" Kurapika said, not believing him.

"My objective is Money. I'm not lying! Money can buy everything, even people's lives!"

Kurapika looked at him, clearly hurt by what he said, "Take that back, Leorio!" Kurapika shouted, thinking that he meant the Kuruta Clan.

Natsumi only watched this scene, not saying anything because she knew that Leorio would be telling his story here.

"Why should I, it's true!" Leorio said, Kurapika looked like he was about to say something, "If I had money, my friend wouldn't have died!"

Kurapika looked at him in surprise, "Your...your friend?"

Leorio looked down slightly, "It was a treatable disease..." Leorio hesitantly explained. And he explained about the disease and how they couldn't afford to pay for the treatment. Kurapika and Natsumi listened quietly.

After Leorio's explanation, Natsumi smiled,

"Don't worry, Leorio! You''ll surely become a Hunter!" She said.

**I already know you will pass, man... Leorio is TOO underrated...**, Natsumi thought.

Leorio looked at Natsumi in surprise, "I guess you CAN say nice things after all, brat" Leorio said gently. Kurapika smiled gently,

"Yes, you will become a good Hunter someday, Leorio" Kurapika said, and Leorio looked the other way in embarrassment.

"Ah! Look! It's Kurapika! And Leorio and Natsumi!" Gon said in excitement. And as they passed them,

"See you in the end, Kurapika!" Gon exclaimed, and Hana waved her left hand.

"See you later, old man" Killua said.

"HEY! I'M NOT OLD! I'M FROM THE SAME GENERATION AS ALL OF YOU!" Leorio shouted, clearly annoyed.

...

It felt like time stopped after he said that. "EHHHHHHH!" The twins shouted simultaneously.

**Even though I already knew... I still can't believe it...** they thought in unison.

"Ehhhh!? Are you sure!?" Gon shouted in disbelief.

"Even you Gon!? That's it! I'm never talking to you again!"

The twins sweat-dropped, but Gon and Killua still continued running, and Gon suddenly looked at Hana from the corner of his eye, "Hana?"

Hana looked at him curiously, "Yeah, Gon?"

"Shouldn't we take Natsumi with us too?" Gon asked. Hana started thinking,

**Hmm... But Natsumi is injured...**, Hana thought, then suddenly an idea came into her mind, **Maybe...!**

"Hey Gon, you and Killua are having a race right?" Hana asked, even though she already knew.

"Eh? Yeah, we are, why?" Gon asked. Hana inwardly grinned. **I guess this is considered as a Thank you, Natsumi...**, Hana thought.

"Well, since your carrying me, and Killua isn't carrying anyone, isn't it a little unfair?"

Killua looked like he was thinking, "Yeah, I guess your right..." Killua said.

"Sooooooo, Killua carry Natsumi!" Hana said excitedly. Natsumi looked at Hana in surprise, and Hana winked and mouthed a 'Your Welcome'. Natsumi blushed and grinned. Hana looked at Kurapika, "So, Kurapika? How about it?"

Kurapika sighed. "Watch over your sister, Hana, she's really troublesome" And Hana nodded at that.

"Okay! I promise!" Hana said, winking.

Killua kneeled infront of Kurapika, and as Kurapika was putting Natsumi on Killua's back, her heart beat got faster and faster, and when she held him, her face was red all over,

**So-soft...hair...,** Natsumi thought with a SUUUUPER red face.

As Killua stood up, Natsumi's eyes widened, and she still had a really red face, and Killua caught up with Gon and Hana,

"Okay all set", Killua said.

* * *

While they were running,

"I'm surprised you can keep up with me" Killua suddenly said.

"Eh? Really?"

"Or is it just the others are too slow" Killua said with a sigh, "The Hunter Exam is gonna be easy"

"Hey Killua" Gon suddenly said. Killua looked at him through the corner of his eye,

"Yeah?"

"Why do you want to be a Hunter?" Gon asked curiously. Killua looked at him curiously, but answered anyway.

"Me? I don't really want to become a Hunter, I just heard it was really hard so I wanted to try it out" Killua said bluntly, and he looked at him, "How about you?"

"I want to find my dad and become a Hunter like him!" Gon said.

"What kind of Hunter is he?" Killua asked.

"I don't know!" Gon answered bluntly. Killua looked at him in disbelief and laughed.

"You really are weird!" Killua said. And if your wondering what happened to Hana, well... she fell asleep, though I don't know how...

"You think so?" Gon had a thinking face on, "Mito-san was the one who took care of me when I was young," Gon said.

"Mito-san?" Killua asked.

"Aunt Mito!" Gon answered happily, "I never met my father, and a student of his was the one that told me all about him! I've only seen him in pictures, and I wanted to know why he chose being a Hunter rather than being with me!"

Hana's hold on Gon tightened while she was sleeping, Gon flinched, then glanced at Hana, "I wonder if she's having a nightmare?" Gon said curiously

While Natsumi was really quiet and her face was really red, she just hid her face on Killua's back, Killua looked at her on the corner of his eye,

"Your surprisingly quiet, Natsumi", Killua said with a bored voice, Natsumi flinched,

"U-uh...um...eh...u-u-um..hoow...ddaaa...kn...na.. me.", she stuttered (**_Translation: um...How do you know my name?_**), Killua gave a look of confusion while Gon glanced at Natsumi,

"Ah! Do you have a fever?! YOUR RED ALL OVER!", Gon exclaimed with a worried face, Natsumi's eyes widened and then she shook her head saying she didn't have a fever,

"Ah, really? Maybe you do, we should probably tell Kurapika, since Hana's asleep..." Killua said bluntly, Natsumi's eyes widened in horror,

"NO! HE'LL TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU—I MEAN, he...won't let me go with you guys..." Natsumi suddenly shouted, holding Killua tighter then slowly loosened it again.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell him?" Gon said with a worried face, Natsumi's face was still suuper red, but since she was sure that even if she tried to talk she'd end up saying random stuff, she just shook her head saying she doesn't wanna tell Kurapika,

"I'll tell him later then" Gon said

Natsumi, nodded and then hid her face on Killua's back again while Gon looked straight ahead again, then Natsumi glanced at Hana, who was still asleep,

**That bastard probably fell asleep on purpose,** she thought hiding her face again.

Killua glanced at her from the corner of his eye, **She must really have a fever, she was so noisy when she was being carried by Gon and Kurapika, **Killua thought with a bored face.

Suddenly an examinee got everyone's attention, "LOOK! THE EXIT!", Gon and Killua grinned then ran faster, Natsumi was trying to see what was in front of Killua, but all she could see was the steps of the stairs, Killua was running pretty fast, Natsumi looked up to Killua's face, she could see an expression of excitement and a hint of determination, And this got her thinking...

She hid her face again, **So...Gon really was the one who changed Killua...**

"Almost there!" Gon exclaimed excitedly

**But, now that I'm here...**

"GOAAAAAAL!" the two boys shouted in unison

**Can ****_I_**** change him...?**

* * *

**_Hana: *yawns* Did you enjoy while I was sleeping Natsumi? Anyways, did you guys like this chapter? Please tell us your thoughts about it in your reviews... *sighs* I'm going back to sleep..._**

**_Natsumi: Ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-ki-killua...car...me...so...em...ss ed...ny..a.._**

**_Hana: Translation: 'Killua carried me, I was so embarrassed, Nya' Is what she said, hmm... please add to your favourites, follow and review, we really appreciate it! And please tell us if any of our friends were OOC! _**

**_Next Chapter, We'll be arriving at the 2_****_nd_****_ phase site, right? *winks*_**


End file.
